Following Shadows
by ChocolateCurlz
Summary: Chp. 18, up! While Raven battles Trigon, BB and Cy clean out her room, Star and Rob talk, and a guest star comes back... RavRob
1. Dreaming of the Dark

Following Shadows: Chapter 1  
  
...The fog was everywhere, giving her the sense that the evil was around her. She walked in it, breathed it. The only way of knowing which way to go was to follow the screams of her teammates. As she carried on, the screams stopped. Suddenly, a flash of red, black and green darted past her, followed by a blur of green and a mane of red hair. "Wait!" she cried out in frustration. "Why are you running away from me?" No one answered. Hearing the crunch of heavy feet on pavement Raven turned. Four very familiar shadows formed a circle around her.  
  
"Raven?" croaked the smallest shadow. 'He sounds happy' She thought sarcastically. "It's no use Beast Boy" Boomed what she suspected was Cyborg. "She's not the Raven we know".  
  
"Friend Raven? I am very sad to lose you" wept Starfire. "It is very distressing".  
  
"Sure it is" snarled a voice Raven didn't recognize. "I'm absolutely positive you'll turn up to my funeral" This only made Starfire cry harder. Raven ignored her and faced the shadow she guessed was Robin. She felt a surge of anger build up in her.  
  
"So, o boy of wonder" rasped the demonic voice that had made Starfire upset. "Now is your chance. Kill me or watch her die"  
  
In an instant Starfire was wrapped in a dark power and pulled high into the air. As she struggled against whatever was holding her, Raven had a strange sensation of twisted enjoyment at watching the alien girl's discomfort.  
  
"Raven" Robin's hoarse voice told her that he had been crying. "Raven please. Don't take this out on the others. It's me you want."  
  
'Oh you don't know how right you are' Raven thought. Then she frowned. Where the hell did that come from?  
  
"Very well" murmured the voice. "Very well"  
  
She then slammed the others against the wall of a near by building tying them up with metal pipes.  
  
"Raven!" Cried Beast Boy. "Raven!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!" she yelled. He did. Turning to Robin she grinned in a very nasty way. "Ready O wonderful leader?" Raven summoned her powers.  
  
He flinched. "Raven, I don't want to hurt you." Raven raised an eyebrow. "Oh you don't do you?" She made the pipes around Starfire squeeze tighter making the girl cry out in pain. Robin tensed.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"Raven!" He spat "Leave Starfire out of this! She has NOTHING to do with what happened! NOTHING!"  
  
Fury clouded her vision as Raven remembered what had happened. "Wrong wonder boy, wrong. She's the reason I hate you"  
  
Robin paled. "Hate me?"  
  
"Yes Captain. HATE you" The over-whelming feeling of anger washed over her again. Instantly the pipes tightened even further around Starfire making her scream and sob with the pain. Turning, Raven hissed "Kill me Robin. I don't want to live!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes!" Starfire screamed once more as the pain doubled. "Or it'll be HER grave you visit."  
  
Giving in, Robin whipped out his staff. "Let Starfire go."  
  
The pipes loosened.  
  
Raven hurled a near-by car at him as he ducked her fist. Swinging his foot out Robin knocked her off her feet. A lamp pole made a go for him next.  
  
"You hate me" she hissed. "You want to kill me."  
  
"I don't hate you! I don't WANT to kill you!" Robin yelled back, wishing the fight would stop before something happened.  
  
"Starfire will die, she's weak, she'll never survive" Raven dripped poison in his ear, baiting him.  
  
It worked. "SHUT-UP!" In anger, he hurled his staff towards Raven at lightening speed.  
  
It went straight through her chest and came out the other side. Robin stood there staring at Raven with horrified eyes.  
  
"RAVEN!" Screamed Beast Boy "RAVEN!"  
  
Cyborg just stared in disbelif as Starfire started to cry all over again for her friend.  
  
Raven fell to her knees, feeling the pain. The evil shadow that she had felt slowly slipped away and everything that she had done finally hit her.  
  
"I-I d-deserve to d-die"  
  
"No, no! Don't say that" Robin dropped beside her, desperate to tell her, desperate to let her know...  
  
"Don't say it Robin. Don't make this harder than it already is" she said softly.  
  
He reached out his hand as if to touch her, but let it drop. Raven could feel the grief and regret pouring out of him. There was another emotion, one that over powered the other two, but she ignored it. "Look after Nightwing"  
  
Robin just nodded.  
  
"Raven!" Beast Boy ran up then, closely followed by Starfire and Cyborg. "My powers are dying" she informed Robin who stared at the others wondering how they had been freed of the metal pipes. 'With me' she silently added.  
  
As the blackness on the edge of her vision swept over her, she heard Robin whisper in a broken voice, "I'm sorry".  
  
*************************  
  
Raven woke up with a start. She'd had the same dream for the past week, the same feeling of dread. Whatever it was, she knew it was going happen. And there was only one way to stop it. She had to leave the Teen Titans. 


	2. Rooftop Floating

Whoppsy! I forgot the disclaimer for chapter 1!!! How silly! Anyways, I'm ChocolateCurlz but call me CC! This is my first fanfic, but that's no excuse so if you don't like it, then BEEP you! (only kidding! Hee Hee) THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!! This story was written for a friend whose never seen the show and she loves it! Thanks once again, you guys are great, RAVEN AND ROBIN 4EVER!!!!!!!!1111  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But if I did, Cartoon Network wouldn't even be allowed to show it on Adult Swim! Muhhuha!  
  
Following Shadows – Chapter 2  
  
Staring into her tea, Raven pondered over how she was going to leave the group. There was no way to destroy Trigon at the level he was at now, and Raven was positive that what she had dreamt would be caused by him, so asking the group to help her was out of the question. Telling them that she had to go would lead back to problem one so that was no use. Just leaving wouldn't work either. Knowing the others and their ridiculous theories on friendship they'd probably come looking for her. With the Titans luck, a bunch of H.I.V.E losers would corner them and kick their asses. Raven sighed. What she needed to do was find that bastard Trigon and destroy him herself.  
  
Fat chance of that happening.  
  
Looking out the kitchen widow, Raven mused if it would better if she just jumped off the roof.  
  
Wait a minute, what if she faked her own death? Made it so that she was in an explosion or something and her body was never found? It was a long shot but if planned properly, it might just work.  
  
Smiling slightly, Raven imagined Starfire stuffing her vile 'Pudding of Sadness' down the boys' throats.  
  
Her teacup smashed.  
  
Immediately she stopped smiling. Looking down at the pieces of the cup, Raven made up her mind.  
  
She had to leave as soon as possible.  
  
******************************** Robin entered the kitchen just as she was about to leave. Ever since she had started having that whacked out dream, Raven felt awkward around the boy wonder. She knew that one of the main factors of her attitude problem in her dream was him. Or, to be more precise, her and him.  
  
Blushing, Raven kept her head down thanking her old habit in keeping her hood up as Robin said hi.  
  
Muttering "I'll be on the roof meditating if there's any trouble" She bolted.  
  
*******************************  
  
Robin sighed. Was it him or was Raven becoming even more secretive? They had never been the best of friends before but there had always been some mutual understanding. Now, every conversation (if you could call their brief exchanges conversations) seemed forced and hasty on her part. Using his amazing skills as group leader, Robin could tell something big was troubling her. Something that could mean a whole lot of trouble for all of them.  
  
"Morning Greetings Robin!" Chirped Starfire, gliding through the door. "Is not the day turning out wonderfully?" Robin grinned as all thoughts of Raven flew out the window. "Yeah Star. The day's turning out great."  
  
*********************************  
  
Staring out to the water, Raven knew she was being foolish. Even if she did like Robin (which she thoroughly told herself she didn't), the whole thing was pointless. One: He was too entangled in Starfire's sweetness to notice any other female and Two: If by some freaky chance that they ever got together (which she told herself would never happen), she could never safely return those feelings. She could never return any feelings until her father was destroyed. Trigon.  
  
Closing her eyes, Raven concentrated on compressing her emotions.  
  
********************************  
  
4hrs later  
  
"You know, I never get tried of watching you lose" claimed Beast Boy as he climbed ahead of Cyborg in the monkey game that Robin had bought them. "It makes me feel sooo happy!"  
  
"That's because I rarely do!" Roared Cyborg as he flattened his opponent with a cleverly aimed banana. Laughing, Starfire (who had been watching the entire time) exclaimed, "You are very clever friend Cyborg! Tell me-shall we partake of pizza for lunch or shall we eat the Meatloaf of Crunchiness that I will prepare?"  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"Star, why don't we go out for lunch? You can save your meatloaf for another day." Suggested Robin who had walked in on her terrorizing the other two with the idea of eating one of her Tamraren dishes.  
  
"Yes, we shall do that instead!" Smiling brightly, Starfire bounced out of the room.  
  
"Man, she is one of a kind" whooshed Cy; glad he didn't have to eat her strange meal.  
  
"You don't know how right you are" smiled Robin.  
  
**************************  
  
And so it starts.  
  
Ravens eyes flew open. Wildly she looked around swearing the voice had been beside her.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
Raven shivered.  
  
"Raven" Closing her eyes she wished he hadn't come up here. "What do you want Robin?" she asked coldly. Taken back by her icy tone, Robin blinked. "Well?" she prompted, still not turning.  
  
"The gang's going out for pizza, want to come?"  
  
"No"  
  
Remembering what he had been worried about that morning, he frowned. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.  
  
Raven glared at him. "No" she replied in a soft, dangerous voice. "There is nothing I want to tell you."  
  
Not giving up, he crossed over to her and sat down. "We're your friends." He stated simply. "And no matter what you say, we are always going to be there."  
  
There were a few moments of silence between them, as they watched the activity in the city.  
  
"I can never share friendship with any of you." Raven said hollowly. "Not if I valued your lives."  
  
Robin looked at her, shocked. This was one of the most meaningful things she had ever said to him.  
  
And one of the saddest.  
  
He was about to tell her that it didn't have to be that way, that whatever was happening, she didn't have to face it alone, when she cut him off.  
  
"I do" she said, "It is my destiny. Now go, Starfire is waiting for you."  
  
It was only when he reluctantly closed the door did he realize that she had read his mind.  
  
******************************  
  
"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked as Robin came down. Starfire and Cyborg also looked at him.  
  
"She's not coming, something about meditating."  
  
"Man that girl has got to get to get a life" Cyborg claimed, shaking his head.  
  
Robin just remained silent as they walked out the door. 


	3. Season's Beatings Everyone!

Yo pplz! Me back! Haha! Disclaimer: Yeah, last time I checked, I did NOT own Teen Titans. Do you wanna check for me? So pplz! If you have ANY ideas at all, then give me a buzz, I am so open to suggestions!!!  
  
Following Shadows - Chapter 3  
  
Raven went to her room about half an hour after the others left. Without anyone else in it, the Tower felt creepy and cold.  
  
Not that it scared her or anything.  
  
Sitting down on her bed, Raven wondered if there was anyway to stop the nightmares. She was sick of dreaming of the early deaths of her teammates, sick of dreaming of hers.  
  
BANG!  
  
Bolting up from the bed, she ran to the door and yanked it open. Whatever the hell that noise had been it had come from the training room. Sliding along quietly, Raven figured that if she could get the element of surprise on her side then she'd have a good chance of beating the crap out of whatever was there.  
  
A chance.  
  
Coming up to the open door, Raven could see that the intruder was big.  
  
VERY big.  
  
She was about to go call the others for back up when he turned around.  
  
"Hello" He boomed.  
  
"Hi" she said dryly. "Are we going to stand here exchanging pleasantries, or are we going fight?"  
  
Smirking, he grinned. "Fight."  
  
************************************  
  
"Whoa, that was one good pizza" Cyborg burped. "Lotsa sauce." They had eaten lunch at the new pizza parlor in Jump City Mall, and were already planning on coming back.  
  
"And lots of animals" stated Beast Boy. "Dude, how can you enjoy that?"  
  
"With a side of fries!" claimed the giant, grabbing the last out of the basket in the middle of the table.  
  
"Animal eater!"  
  
"Shrimp!"  
  
"Heap of rusting scrap metal-"  
  
"Stop it the both of you." Robin interrupted calmly. "There are more important things we have to deal with than topping choices."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" growled Cyborg.  
  
"Like Raven" Surprised, the other Titans threw each other interested glances.  
  
"What is wrong with friend Raven?" Asked a concerned Starfire.  
  
Robin hesitated. "She's become more... reclusive. There's something that's troubling her and...she's refusing to tell let us help her."  
  
"Dark Girl's always been private, Robin. She's not stupid. If she was in serious trouble, she'd tell us." Cyborg stated.  
  
Robin frowned. As the leader of the Teen Titans, he owed a responsibility to each member to help them out when they needed it. And he could tell that Raven needed it.  
  
"As it is an earth tradition to exchange gifts on December 25, I suggest we purchase such gifts in preparation of the holiday." Starfire interrupted brightly, her fear for Raven vanishing with Cyborg's logic.  
  
Thinking really hard (AN: Wow, don't hurt yourself boy!) Robin thought of the perfect gift to help Raven out of her shell. "Yeah" he said. "Let's go shopping"  
  
******************************* 'Where the hell are the others?' Raven thought angrily as she dodged a rack of fencing swords. 'Shopping?'  
  
Teleporting behind the demon she sent a pair of weights his way. He took the blow to the chest, doubled up with the pain, then stood straight back up.  
  
"Shit" she cursed. This freak was unstoppable.  
  
"Damn right Little Lady" he answered.  
  
*Did you just read my mind? * She asked telepathically.  
  
"What do you think?" he sneered.  
  
*That you are one experiment gone wrong*  
  
Lifting his over-sized ham of a fist, he swung at her, hitting her around the head.  
  
Raven went flying across the room, crashing against the wall.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" He quizzed, looming over her.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think she is" And that was the last thing Raven heard before she blacked out.  
  
**************************** "Raven!" Robin cried, seeing the girl pass out. Starfire made to get to her but a wave of power hurled her out the room. Cyborg ran towards the stranger but he was sent flying right after Starfire. Robin went to grab one of his discs but found he couldn't move.  
  
Standing above the unconscious girl, the demon grinned. "What do you reckon? Death by crushing" -here he lifted a foot the size of a small couch over the petite girl- "or death by burning" A ball of fire appeared dangerously close to Raven's head.  
  
"How about you get your ass kicked by an over-grown monkey?" Charging at him, Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla. Taken by surprise, the demon was knocked down by Beast Boy's form. Turning into an elephant, he then managed to push the creature out the window.  
  
"There'll be more!" He screamed, vanishing before hitting the ground. Robin, who could now move, strode over to Raven and picked her up.  
  
"Get the others" He said grimly. "Whatever's going on with Raven, it involves all of us now". 


	4. Mistletoe and Purrs

Disclaimer: DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET IT? I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!!! Butifihavemywaywhenitakeovertheworldillmakesurethatpeopleunder15willNOTbeall owedtowatchit!!!hahaha!!!  
  
AN: Look, I know that right now this story doesn't look like it's going to be an ansty, "Oh god no, WHY?" kinda fic and that a lot of you guys are beginning to think that's it just another Rav/Rob corn feast. There will probably be parts that are full of mush, but I promise you, I'm just getting started.  
  
You haven't met the real me. (LOL I'm in NO WAY a phsco killer! For heavens sake I'm only a teenager. There will be pently of time for that later. Ha ha)  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 4: Mistletoe and Purrs  
  
"You will NEVER win!" Hissed the voice that had been haunting her for sixteen years. "There WILL be more, and they will keep coming until you join me!" "Never!" Screamed Raven's dream-self, heedless of the smashing objects around her. "Yeesss" The evil hissed. "You will, or that nightmare you've been having will be ten times worse by the time it comes true." "Never!" she shrieked. "You'll have to kill me first!" "Why bother?" Trigon whispered. "I have the power to turn you against yourself. Endless nightmares. Continuous tricks of the light. A stream of ghosts following you where-ever you go. A few months of that, and you'll either spend the rest of your life in a straight jacket, or jump out of a window 45 stories up." He laughed then, like the idea of his daughter going insane was amusing. "I hate you!" She cried. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
************************************** "Raven!" She woke up then, taking quick terrified gasps. A dark shadow loomed over her, gently shaking her shoulders. "Raven, calm down! It was just a nightmare!"  
  
"Who are you?" she seethed. "Come to do my father's dirty work for him?"  
  
"No! Raven, what are you talking about? It's me, Robin!" Taking a closer look, Raven could see his familiar outline in the moonlight.  
  
"Robin? What the hell are you doing in my room?" She heard what sounded like her Mask statue cracking, but ignored it and focused on the boy beside her.  
  
Crossly, he answered "I couldn't sleep and I was walking past your door when I heard you screaming. I figured you needed help." What he didn't mention was that ever since the attack, he and Beast Boy had taken turns in guarding her room from any others. Starfire hadn't survived the first night and Cyborg needed to charge, so that left him, who was used to pulling all nighters, and Beast Boy who could turn into nocturnal animals.  
  
Raven blinked. She knew there was more to the story than that, but she was still weak from the demon's attack, and couldn't focus her powers. "How long have I been out?"  
  
Robin stared hard at her, not saying anything.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About a week and a half. It's the 22nd today"  
  
Raven could see him grinning. "I hope you've done your Christmas shopping."  
  
She just stared at him, not finding his joke amusing.  
  
"Hee hee... I was just joking! Jeez" He got up then, and was about to go out when she stopped him. Raven did not like what she was about to do, but considering the alternative... "Robin, do you think you'd be able to..." she hesitated.  
  
"Yes?" He encouraged.  
  
"Well, can you stay with me tonight? Not like that!" She defended, when she saw the look in his eyes. "It's just, I don't want to go to sleep and you'd be a good distraction."  
  
He looked around the room. There was smashed glass and broken objects everywhere. Maybe that was why she didn't want to go back to sleep. Whatever she was dreaming about, she couldn't control her emotions over it.  
  
Robin sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Who's going to paint whose toenails?"  
  
***************************  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what been bothering you now, or am I going to have to wait until the next time you're attacked?" The sun was starting to rise when Robin asked the question that had been on his mind since he had first noticed her strange behavior.  
  
Raven looked out the now glass-less window. "You're just going to have to wait"  
  
"Raven!" He cried, exasperated with her secretive behavior. "What ever that thing was that attacked you had friends. Friends, who are going to come back! It's selfish of you to not tell us when we could be in the firing line as well!"  
  
Raven stilled. All of a sudden her books rattled and started flying across the room. "Selfish?" She whispered dangerously. "I'm selfish?" Her eyes narrowed "Do you even know what I have to go through every night so you lot can stay alive? Do you?"  
  
The books became more violent, ricco-shaing off each other.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" He sighed. "We're the great Teen Titans. If we can't help our own team mates, then who can we?"  
  
"I don't need your help" Robin looked down at Raven intensely as she said it.  
  
"You do"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"You do"  
  
"I don't"  
  
He shook his head and sat up against the bed head beside her. "No matter what you say, you do."  
  
"And what makes you say that?" Raven asked dryly. The Boy Wonder was getting too close for her liking.  
  
"The fact that that freak would have killed you if we hadn't come home the time we did" He stated simply. Turning his head he looked directly into her eyes. Feeling her stomach tense Raven looked away. She did not need this.  
  
"I can manage. Next time I won't underestimate the enemy"  
  
Robin shook his head. "There's more to battles than that. You are always going to find someone who you just can't beat" And then he launched into a lecture about combat tactics.  
  
**********************  
  
"Raven!" Boomed Cyborg has he walked in the kitchen and saw her sitting at the green and red decked table. "Good to see ya Dark Girl! Was real worried when you didn't wake up. We all were" He rummaged through the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs and a huge ham. Whipping out the pan, he let it heat up.  
  
"What some?" he asked while cutting thick slices of the ham. Raven was about to say no when she realized that she hadn't eaten for over a week. "Sure" she replied coolly.  
  
"So, three more days till Christmas. We would've waited till you woke up to put up all the decorations, but you had taken such a blow we weren't sure by the time you woke that we'd be doing Halloween" He cracked a few eggs into the pan then threw in a couple of slices of ham. "But still, I'm glad you're here to celebrate the season of joy with us. I know a certain fellow that would not have had a good time without you." He started humming then, pretending not to notice the strange look Raven was giving him.  
  
'Who the hell does he mean?' she thought to herself.  
  
******************************  
  
"Ugh! I hate shopping!" Muttering under her breath, Raven cursed holiday shopping crowds. It had taken her half an hour to get to a cash register just so she could purchase a couple of chew toys for Beast Boy. But aside from the atrocious queues, nothing else had gone wrong. As well as the chew toys, Raven had gotten Beast Boy a bigger pair of speakers as he was always complaining about how small his old ones were. For Starfire she had picked up a book and a bunch of Disney films on fairytales since she had seen Sleeping Beauty and fell in love with it. Cyborg was easy. She bought a stack of games she knew he would kick Beast Boy's ass at. That left only one person.  
  
Robin.  
  
What do you get for a boy that you know as little about as he knows about you?  
  
She had left the Mall and was walking down a side market when she saw the perfect gift.  
  
A set of razor sharp chucking stars.  
  
Briefly she wondered if they gift-wrapped.  
  
*************************** December 24th, Christmas Eve.  
  
"Oh! How I love the excitement!" Clapped Starfire as she twirled around the living room. The tree glowed with bright colors and dripped with candy- canes. Sitting under the tree rested their presents, reflecting the colors from the lights. Hanging over the doorway was a bundle of mistletoe. The boys had added it to every one, laughing hysterically as they did. "Yeah, exciting" muttered Raven. Starfire beamed at her.  
  
"I am glad you agree friend Raven!" Bouncing over to the door, she knocked into Robin. "Oh Robin! I am glad that you are here! Friend Raven and I were just agreeing on how exciting it is tonight!"  
  
"Oh, you were huh?" He raised an eyebrow at Raven who just shrugged but still keeping eye contact.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"Out" He replied evenly. "Needed to get a few last minute things"  
  
"Is that why you have scratch marks on your arm?" She questioned, not missing a beat. Raven knew something was up but he was blocking her from his mind.  
  
"Hey! Starfire and Robin are under the mistletoe!" Yelled Beast Boy, coming up behind the two. "You know what that means!"  
  
"And what does it mean?" Asked a very confused Starfire.  
  
"It means," Raven patiently explained "That you two have to kiss"  
  
Starfire looked blank for a moment then smiled. Shyly she turned to Robin. "Shall we kiss then?"  
  
Robin smiled back. "Sure" Raven looked away as their faces drew closer. She didn't like the ugly feeling that built up inside of her at the thought of those two together. It could turn into something nasty if she wasn't careful.  
  
Very nasty.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Boomed Cyborg from the kitchen. She teleported out of the room without even turning around.  
  
******************************* Christmas Day  
  
Raven was late out of bed the next morning. She had been plagued with the same nightmare all night. When she finally managed to get some real sleep, it had been past sunrise. Looking at her clock, Raven groaned. Robin had made a rule that no one was allowed to open presents till everyone was awake. It was now 11 am.  
  
She bolted out the door in her pajamas.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Wow! Awesome Raven!" Beast Boy had been the last to open his present from her and he was really stoked with it. "Now open yours!"  
  
"Yes Raven! Open your gifts!"  
  
She sighed. It was bad enough that they had to sit on the floor to do this together let alone make up comments about how wonderful each gift was.  
  
She opened the one from Beast Boy first. It was a gothic horror novel that she'd been wanting to read.  
  
"See?" He asked, proud of himself. "No chickens!"  
  
"Thank-you. It was unusually thoughtful coming from you"  
  
The one from Cyborg was next. A bunch of Aromatheropy oils and candles rolled into her lap. "How did you know?" she said, surprised.  
  
"I asked a chick at that new hippie shop what you'd get a girl who spent all her time in her room meditating. She suggested those."  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
"Excuse me" Robin got up from his place and left the room.  
  
"Open mine now" commanded Starfire. Raven did and found the most beautiful white cloak she had ever seen. The material was light, but very warm and felt soft under her fingers.  
  
"Do you like it?" Asked Starfire anxiously. "I hope it was the right choice"  
  
"It is. Thank-you" Looking under the tree, she noticed that there were no more gifts. Robin hadn't gotten her one. She got up to leave when he ran back in, holding something behind his back.  
  
Something that meowed.  
  
"Don't forget mine," He said sheepishly. Pulling Raven's gift out from behind his back she gasped. It was a tiny jet-black kitten, with a red ribbon around his neck. Taking the small fluff ball from him, she made up her mind.  
  
"I'll call him...Nightwing"  
  
Robin smiled at her then, a special smile that sucked her in and refused to let her go. She smiled back. 


	5. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Teen Titans, blah, blah, blah.  
  
AN: Well? Do you guys like it so far? Like I said before, I'm trying to build it the whole drama/angst thing up (Damn you Miss Smith and damn your stupid lessons of tension!), But I still can't decide, Happy "OH-LOOK- EVERYTHING'S OK" kinda ending or "BOO-HOO-WHY-ME?" kinda ending?  
  
Pick one.  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 5: Brotherly Love  
  
Raven was in her room meditating later Christmas day. Her new companion Nightwing was curled up on her pillow and although she'd never admit it (especially to Beast Boy), she loved the little fuzz ball. Just as she thought it, her pillow exploded and feathers floated all over the bed. The smell of jasmine wafting from the candles that had been a gift from Cyborg calmed her sudden outbreak of emotions, enabling her to contain the key that would unleash her father.  
  
When she had finished meditating, Raven pulled out the diary that her mother had sent her. It was a thick, plain black book. The only decoration on the cover was a small silver outline of a raven. Inside was a note written in her mother's small, neat writing.  
  
Raven,  
  
I know that I have never been the best mother I could have been to you. This I fear has made you the person you are and I am sorry for that. I know that you can never show your emotions for the threat of Trigon so I give this journal to you in the hope that what you can not show, you can write. Never let fear of your father rule your life, my daughter. Be who you are.  
  
Mother.  
  
"Fear of my Father" Raven murmured, running her hand over the smooth cover. Picking up a pen from the drawer beside her bed, she flipped to the first clean page.  
  
My name is Raven. Black bird, a loner. That's who I am. My friends don't understand me, they never will. But even so, I have to fight to make sure that what I've been dreaming of does not come true. I have to protect them, even if it takes my life. I've seen what they could become if they can survive their greatest challenge. Me. Soon they're going to have to choose between what I once was, or the destruction that I will cause. And when that time comes, I'd rather they kill me instead of letting emotions getting in the way of what is right.  
  
She stopped writing then. Someone was standing outside her bedroom door. Getting up, Raven summoned her powers. She wasn't going to be the one who ended up on the floor this time if she had anything to say about it.  
  
Raven walked right through the door and practically ran over Robin.  
  
"Whoa, steady on there, why the rush?" "What do you want?" She asked him, ignoring what he said. Robin blinked.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"How did you know that I was coming?"  
  
"Lucky guess. Now tell me, what do you want?"  
  
He just shook his head, smiling. "You really are amazing, you know?"  
  
Concentrating on his mind, Raven blinked. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Beast Boy have been patrolling every night?"  
  
He gaped at her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Shaking his head Robin sighed. "Before that demon thing disappeared, he said that there'd be more of 'them'. You were unconscious so, Beast Boy and I agreed to watch over your room to make sure that you were safe."  
  
Raven looked at him, not really seeing as she thought of what Trigon said.  
  
## Flashback ##  
  
"You will NEVER win!" Hissed the voice that had been haunting her for sixteen years. "There WILL be more, and they will keep coming until you join me!"  
  
## Flashback Ends ##  
  
"Raven? Raven, whoowho! Over here!" Focusing her eyesight, Raven started blushing. Robin's face was so close to hers, with all his attention on her. A centimeter in and they would be...  
  
Raven stepped back. "I'm fine, "She said coolly. Robin was taken back. She was so unpredictable. One minute she'd be having a normal conversation and the next she'd be telling him to back off. He couldn't figure her out.  
  
He wanted to figure her out.  
  
They stood in the doorway for a few minutes when Robin asked, "Well, since I am to be your fearless protector-don't look at me like that-am I staying out here? Or keeping you company in there?"  
  
Raven glared at him. She didn't like people coming into her room, but Robin had been in there before and nothing bad had happened.  
  
She'd like to be able to get to know him better.  
  
"Fine" she mumbled "But no funny business"  
  
***************************************  
  
Over the next few nights the same pattern emerged. On the nights Robin was doing sentry duty, he and Raven would spend the whole time talking. On the nights that Beast Boy was guarding, she'd sleep. It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just she didn't like the looks he'd been giving her or the hints that Cyborg had been dropping. She did not want to encourage him.  
  
On the fourth night Robin was doing the rounds, they got into a conversation about Starfire.  
  
"So, what's the deal between you two?" Raven asked. They were sitting on her bed, side by side with Nightwing purring in between them. Robin fidgeted.  
  
"We're just friends. Close friends"  
  
"Ah huh. And I suppose all close friends like kissing under doorways when they've meant to be practicing do they?" Even though she didn't like the thought of Robin and Starfire as a couple, it was still fun to watch him squirm.  
  
Staring at the space in front of him, the Boy Wonder remained silent. Absentmindedly scratching Nightwing under the chin, she let him have his quiet.  
  
The silence between them stretched out, growing louder by the minute. Shadows danced around the room, distracting Raven from the boy beside her. They formed patterns, menacing faces that laughed at her. Frowning, she got up. Something wasn't right about thi-  
  
Two strong arms had wrapped themselves around her throat. "Where do you think you're going?" Hissed an uncanny version of Robin's voice. "We have so much to talk about"  
  
Concentrating on reading the mind of whoever it was behind her, Raven saw that it was definitely not Robin.  
  
"Who are you?" she gasped. The grip around her throat grew painfully tighter.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sneered the Robin sound-alike. "Don't recognize me sis?"  
  
Raven stopped fighting. The world around her just started spinning as she tried to grasp what her attacker had said.  
  
"Did you just call me Sis?"  
  
*Yes I did SIS. Or don't you like family titles? *  
  
"Not when they come from losers like you!"  
  
Throwing out her incantation, Raven concentrated on her bedside cabinet. It flew up, and knocked her 'brother' out from behind. Groaning from the pain, she took the advantage of his loosened grip and flipped him over her shoulder.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Her attacker was taller than her by about a head. The only resemblance she could find was that he had the same pale pallor as her. Four dark, shadowy eyes stared up at her through ash grey hair.  
  
Smiling in a sour way he told her, "I'll be back for the family reunion"  
  
And then he vanished.  
  
"No!" Raven reached out just as he left. Staring at the spot where he had been, she thought about the fact that he was her half brother. She knew that there had to be others, that her mother couldn't have been the only woman unfortunate enough to be chosen by Trigon. But most women committed suicide once they found out they were carrying his spawn.  
  
Whoever he was, she felt like she had always known him.  
  
That was a bad thing.  
  
"Rafern" Turning in surprise, she finally remembered Robin. His mouth, arms and legs were all bound with what looked like thick, black scarves. "Hevlpf fi!"  
  
She tugged at the 'ropes' only to find that the more she pulled, the more they tightened. Giving up, she blasted them with her power.  
  
The bindings shrieked, and melted away. Forming a single pool of ink like substance, the puddle formed the shadow of her brother.  
  
"By the way sis, Eclipse's the name, shadows the game"  
  
And laughing, the shadow faded away.  
  
Robin stared at Raven, confused. "I never knew you had a brother"  
  
"Well, now you do." She replied calmly. 


	6. Look! Fireworks and Everything!

Disclaimer: *Head in hands* Idon'townthemIdon'townthem...  
I...DON'T...OWN...THEM!  
  
AN: Any form of criticism is welcome...although...one or two people who have crossed me have lived to regret it. Oh cool! Do I sound scary? Please say I sound scary! Heehe! This is SOO much FUN!  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 6: Look! Fireworks and Everything!  
  
'Why me?'  
  
Looking around the party with all its lights and halter-tops, Raven scowled even harder. She had retreated into a corner of the room where she could look as abhorrent as she wanted.  
  
What was the point of throwing a useless party to celebrate the fact that another year was coming round? Heaps of years went past, what was the point? And what was with the dressing up? It was just another night to her. Looking down at the clean change of her normal wear, Raven didn't want to admit that she was just jealous of how Starfire had lit up the entire room in her sparkling mini dress.  
  
##FLASHBACK##  
  
"Wow! Starfire, you look amazing!" Beast Boy called as she stepped out from her room. Glazing at the alien girl levelly, Raven said nothing. "Thank-you" She replied shyly. "I am glad you like it. Is it the appropriate wear?" Cyborg nodded, sliding up next to Beast Boy. "Yep, it's appropriate. You look great Star!" He noticed Raven then, standing in the shadows behind them. "Dark Girl..." Finally seeing her, Beast Boy asked, "Why aren't you dressed up?" He frowned. "This is meant to be our partying time"  
  
She just glared at them all, wishing they would disappear.  
  
"I didn't want to"  
  
"But you should have"  
  
"I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Raven yelled, fed up with the argument.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Long thin lines spread across the wall, branching out to the ceiling and the floor.  
  
Robin came along then and whistled at the damage.  
  
"What's being going on here?" Noticing Raven's shaking, Beast Boy's downcast eyes and Cyborg's growling and menacing looks towards the green twit, he understood.  
  
"Oh well, I didn't like the color anyway. Wow Starfire, you look fantastic!"  
  
##FLASHBACK ENDS##  
  
Watching Cyborg dance with one of his many adoring fans, Raven wished that she hadn't come. Even Tin Man had nabbed a date.  
  
She wished even harder when she saw Beast Boy come her way. He stopped about five steps from her and fidgeted.  
  
"Look Raven. I'm sorry about what I said earlier." He paused and looked straight at her. "I didn't mean it. You look great in whatever you're in"  
  
She just stared at him. "I'm not dancing with you."  
  
"Oh" He looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing personal"  
  
"Of course not." Beast Boy replied bitterly. "This wouldn't have anything to do with him, does it?"  
  
Raven's heart must have missed a beat or two then. "With who?" She managed to keep her voice from shaking but a string of fairy lights shattered, causing squealing from some of the many ditz's in the room.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about." He exclaimed angrily. "I've seen the way you two look at each other!"  
  
"What way?" She was getting angry now.  
  
"You know"  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"Breakfast, yesterday"  
  
##FLASHBACK##  
  
"Can someone please pass the salt?"  
  
Levitating the container over the table, Raven dropped it by Robin's side.  
  
"Thanks Rae"  
  
She just nodded and went back to reading the latest Stephen King novel. Not paying attention to the fact that he was sprinkling it on his jam-covered toast instead of his sunnyside up eggs, Robin continued to gaze at her. Feeling it, Raven looked up and their eyes met. Smiling lazily, he was about to ask her if she'd save the last dance for him at the party tomorrow night when Starfire shoved a piece of her mustard and tuna toast into his mouth.  
  
##FLASHBACK ENDS##  
  
Raven looked down. The feelings that that memory had stirred up were very, very dangerous.  
  
About to tell Beast Boy where he could shove his problems, someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
It was Robin.  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting but do you want to dance?" He smiled. Flicking a casual glance over to a now fuming Beast Boy, Raven sighed.  
  
"Fine" She muttered dryly. "Just take me away from him"  
  
Making a small sound that sounded very much like a muffled exclamation of swear words, Beast Boy turned heel and stormed off.  
  
Watching, him, she felt the tiniest bit of regret. He just had to learn.  
  
Robin coughed. "Ah, are we still on for that dance or what?"  
  
Dance? Raven couldn't dance.  
  
"I can't dance"  
  
"Well, you're just going to have to learn aren't you?"  
  
And taking her hand he pulled her out onto the dance floor.  
  
Normally she wouldn't let people touch her, but Robin was...different.  
  
"Here now, put your arms on my shoulders and I'll place mine on your waist."  
  
"I don't dance"  
  
"Don't be silly, Everyone can dance you just got to-"  
  
Grabbing her hands he placed them on his shoulders. Pulling her closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Now sway" They started rocking to and fro, Raven a bit stiff, but slowly getting into it. "Yeah...now you're doing it." He just gazed down at her, his mind swirling with strange thoughts.  
  
Like how she fitted easier into his arms then Starfire.  
  
How she smelt of jasmine and white orchards, rather than lollipops and soda.  
  
How it would be so easy just to lean over and...  
  
Raven, who had noticed how close they were getting, pulled away.  
  
"No Robin"  
  
Instead of resisting, he let his hands drop. "I'm sorry Rae, I don't know what came over me." He tried to laugh it off. "Must of thought you were Starfire"  
  
"Indeed" She breathed, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she drew back even further. "We are so alike, it's hard to tell us apart"  
  
Turning, she bolted.  
  
"Raven!" Robin cried, mentally kicking himself. "Come back! I'm sorry!"  
  
But she had already gone.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Romance is pointless" Muttered Raven, watching couples walk past her, concealed in the shadows of the trees.  
  
But it had hurt when Robin practically told her that Starfire was the only girl he'd kiss.  
  
Mulling over her tormenting thoughts, she didn't notice the footsteps behind her.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A princess without her knight?"  
  
Raven froze. She knew that voice, but it sounded younger, softer.  
  
Turning, she almost had a heart attack.  
  
Grinning at her was a smaller, prettier version of Jinx. And behind her, were five of the ugliest "fairies" she'd ever seen.  
  
"Hi" The dainty version of her main enemy piped. "I'm Pixie. Jinx's little sister."  
  
"There is no God"  
  
**********************************  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen Raven? We were-"Robin had managed to round up the group when they were disrupted.  
  
SMASH!  
  
"Speaking of the devil" Cyborg said grimly as Raven flew past them, having been thrown through the glass doors.  
  
"Urgh!"  
  
She landed on top of Beast Boy with a heavy thud as the room filled with sparkling smoke.  
  
"Heehehee!"  
  
"Oh god-"  
  
"That voice-"  
  
"That laugh-"  
  
"Is that not the villain Jinx?"  
  
"NO! I'm much prettier than that loser"  
  
And stepping forward of the smoke, stood the cutest villain that any of them had ever seen.  
  
"Hi! I'm Pixie, and as I told your friend, I'm here to pick up where my slop of a sister left off!"  
  
She made a 'forward' motion with her left hand as a line of her giant "Fairies" stepped up behind her.  
  
Pixie grinned. "Like my friends? They're here to make your dreams come true. But only with the help of some PIXIE DUST!"  
  
The "Fairies" then took skyward and started spraying the room with a fine pink powder.  
  
"Titans, GO!" Raven had only gone two paces when the smell of the powder hit her, causing her senses to warp.  
  
'I knew there had to be a reason I didn't like pink' she thought, watching her team mates and everyone else in the room go down under the influence of the dust.  
  
Then she blacked out. 


	7. A To The One That Pounds Them First!

Disclaimer: Do I have to? FINE THEN! Idon'townthem! There! Happy now?  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 7: A+ to the one that pounds them first!  
  
When Raven woke up, the first thing she noticed was the pounding headache hammering her skull. The second thing was that wherever she was; it certainly wasn't in a Teen Titan friendly environment.  
  
Trying to get up, she found that she couldn't move.  
  
"Shit" she muttered.  
  
Raven ceased struggling when she heard voices approaching her.  
  
"Is she the last one?" Asked a girl's voice, harsh and soft at the same time.  
  
"Yes." Answered a boy's voice, with an air of sophistication. "The others told us that only the Bird and the Robot were left. We have already attained the Robot, so it appears logical that she would be the last."  
  
"Very well. Did you bring the-"  
  
"-Vaccination? Of course sister darling. Why-"  
  
"-Wouldn't you? I have know idea how that mind of yours works brother dear. Are you asking me to tell you how you think? That is-"  
  
"-Preposterous. I know, I know. Shall we?"  
  
"Of course brother dear. The poor girl must be tired of our habit of-"  
  
"-Finishing each others sentences. Yes, I would say it does becomes annoying after a while"  
  
Two figures loomed over her then, hidden by darkness. The girl spoke up.  
  
"Don't not be alarmed Raven. We have helped your friends from their imprisonment and now-"  
  
"-We will help you. Hold still because what I am about to do will hurt but the pain will-"  
  
"-Die down if you offer no resistance."  
  
Despite her suspicions, Raven relaxed her muscles and felt nothing until the needle that the boy had inserted hit the bone.  
  
White hot pain speared throughout her body. It felt like every muscle, every cell was screaming in protest. Almost to the point of crying, her vision started going blurry.  
  
Then, it stopped.  
  
Laying there panting, Raven glared up at the two strangers. "Who...the hell...are you...and what...the fuck...was...that?"  
  
The girl answered. "I'm Parie, and this charming specimen across from me is  
  
my-"  
  
"-Twin brother, Paris. And in answer to question two, the fluid we injected you with now-"  
  
"-Allows you to move. Try it if you don't believe us" Parie added when she noticed the disbelieving look Raven was giving her.  
  
Gingerly, she lifted her arm and found that it came up easily. Sitting up, she got a better look at her rescuers.  
  
They were the same height and had the same brown eyes and the same pale skin. Though they had the same purple hair, Paris's was cropped short while Parie's went past her shoulders. They were both dressed in golden jackets with black bottoms.  
  
Paris started. "We are –somewhat reluctant- students of H.I.V.E academy. Neither of us hold any-"  
  
"-Love for our school, so in order to prevail in making our headmistress's life as miserable as possible-"  
  
"-We ruin any and all plans that she might have to 'further' our education. It's-"  
  
"-Quite simple really. By freeing you and your friends, we stop goodie- goodies like Pixie from receiving high marks and hopefully will eventually result in the resignation of our esteemed-"  
  
"-yet glorified, baby-sister. Get it?"  
  
Raven blinked. Even though the dialogue had constantly switched between the two of them, Parie and Paris made perfect sense.  
  
Perfectly horrible sense.  
  
Slightly amused, Parie spoke up. "Are you going to sit there all night, or follow us?" Raven slipped off the table and gazed at them evenly.  
  
"Lead the way"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Robin paced around the room, deep in thought. Those two twins, Parie and Paris were up to something. It was possible that freeing them was just a way to gain the Titans trust, so that the trap could be set for later. And where the hell was Raven? Those twins had said that they would find her but that was over an hour ago and she still wasn't here.  
  
Not that he was worried or anything.  
  
Raven was a big girl; she could look after herself. He didn't have to worry about her like he did if Starfire was by herself.  
  
But still...  
  
'No! Come on Wonder Boy, get a grip' Mentally slapping himself, Robin shook his head. This was not good.  
  
The doorknob turned and opened. Parie and Paris stood there, exaggerated smiles on their faces. Parie started talking, an overly pleasant smile on her face.  
  
"Hey there! Did you miss-"  
  
"-Us? Cause we have a little surprise for-"  
  
"-You! Can you guess what or rather-"  
  
"-Who it is? I bet you can't!"  
  
Fed up with their teasing Robin just asked, "Where is Raven?"  
  
Grins growing even wider, the twins parted and revealed Raven behind them, scowling harder than she ever had.  
  
Glaring at them all she barely contained her anger as she muttered, "Get me away from them before I hurl them out the widow."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"There is no force on earth that will make me wear this"  
  
Starfire darted a quick look at Raven then at the uniform she had tossed to the side when she came into the room.  
  
"This attire is not all that bad, Friend Raven"  
  
The Goth just stared at the beautiful alien. It was all right for Starfire. Robin probably thought she was gorgeous no matter what she was in.  
  
Raven shook her head. Thoughts like that were very dangerous and could lead to the group's destruction if she let them carry on. Jealousy was a petty emotion and would only get in the way.  
  
The group's destruction...  
  
Positive that leaving the others was the only way to save them, Raven couldn't bring herself to do it. Everyday she woke up making plans to slip out of the Tower, but everyday something would happen that convinced her that the twits needed her, or someone would say something and she told herself that one more day wouldn't hurt.  
  
Glaring at Starfire in a sudden burst of anger Raven had to remind herself that she wasn't the enemy. But she was sick of worrying, sick of making the silent sacrifices. It was unfair that Starfire was the light of the group. She could smile at Robin, laugh at Beast Boy and share jokes with Cyborg. She didn't have to worry about what would break if she showed her emotions.  
  
Raven did.  
  
It didn't help that Starfire was beautiful either, and totally unaware of it too. Normally Raven didn't care about superficial things like looks, but lately....  
  
She had been wondering if that was one of the reasons Robin liked the otherwise ditzy girl. And then she would look in the mirror and wonder what was so repulsive about her.  
  
Raven shook her head again. She had to stop thinking those kinds of thoughts.  
  
"Friend Raven? Will you not wear this?" Starfire stood in front of her, holding the set of clothes that she had thrown in her disgust.  
  
"I'd rather be dressed in a clown suit than wear those revolting-" She stopped and looked up at Starfire's confused face. Sighing, Raven took the garments off her, heading towards the screened changing room.  
  
Starfire looked after her with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"What is a clou-win?"  
  
****************************************  
  
Looking around the building, Robin had to remind himself to look like he actually enjoyed being here. H.I.V.E. Academy looked like any other school. Classrooms, uniforms, teachers wondering around trying to figure out how they got stuck baby-sitting a bunch of smart-ass teens. There was only one abnormality. Most schools didn't train killers.  
  
And watching the other students walk past, chatting and joking around just like other teenagers, that's what Robin had to remember. That these average looking kids were being taught how to best use their powers to destroy the world instead of protecting it.  
  
"Enjoying the tour so far?" Muttered Cyborg under his breath as he slid up next to the boy wonder. Robin just looked up at him. The twins had given them all a set of the uniform, and various other disguises to help them blend in while they sussed out the best way to leave. To cover up the fact that he was part robot, Cyborg was wearing a rubber mask molded to be a replica of what his face would have been like had it been whole.  
  
That made Robin even more suspicious. How would the Twins have had time to prepare? According to them, Pixie had decided she wanted extra credit in her science class so she had captured the Titans to conduct her famous A grade paper:  
  
What is the Best Way to Dispose of a Superhero?  
  
Paris had gleefully told him that one of the many variables in the experiment was how many piranhas should be used in a 6X5-foot tank.  
  
Not pleasant.  
  
Robin tugged at his hockey mask. The Twins had told him that his own one was to well known to be worn safely within H.I.V.E walls. Reassuring the Titan leader that hockey masks were the latest fad, Parie and Paris had managed to coax him out.  
  
Doing a quick assessment of the 12ft wall surrounding the school, Robin groaned.  
  
Starfire and Raven were heading in their direction. Raven was successfully blending in but Starfire...  
  
Stood out in a very, very bad way.  
  
Then she saw them.  
  
"Ro-"Before she could finish his name, Raven clapped her hand over her mouth and hissed something into her ear. Starfire nodded meekly.  
  
Straightening, Starfire tried to look like a surly grump, but as far as Robin could tell, she....  
  
Was failing misrablely.  
  
'Poor Starfire' he desperately thought as a couple of older looking boys started laughing at the constipated expression on her face. 'She just can't be like them'  
  
Raven, who had ignored the jerks' attempts at picking a fight, swung round then with a very ticked off expression.  
  
The air around her started crackling in an all too familiar way.  
  
"Cyborg!" Robin called, not liking the way this was going. "Cyborg, quick! The girls are about to blow our cover!"  
  
Bolting off before Cyborg could do anything, Robin raced to their aid.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared. Look the little girl can light up!" Laughing, the senior pointed at the glow from Raven's power.  
  
That only made her angrier.  
  
Suddenly it all exploded inside her, letting the one thing she worked hard to stop happen.  
  
The dark took over.  
  
"So, You're not scared huh?" Whispered the menacing voice from her nightmare. "Tough guys, is that it?"  
  
The two boys looked at each other, a bit uneasy by the sudden change in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, that's right" The tallest tried bluffing. "I ain't frightened by some pip-squeak of a ki- Argh!"  
  
He was lifted high into the air and thrown into the side of the math's building with a sickening crack of bones.  
  
"Tagger!" Cried his friend. "Oh my –"  
  
Screaming he was picked up and followed his mate.  
  
The other students all stood around, paralyzed by shock.  
  
Robin, Cyborg and Starfire who were standing behind Raven just stared at her, opened mouthed. She had just killed two people.  
  
Grinning in an insane way, Raven faced the school.  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
A flurry of seats, poles and glass shards from the surrounding windows took up into the air and hurled at various people killing their targets on impact. Teachers tried to calm the students that were alive but mass panic irrupted as they all looked for places to hide from the danger of being knocked out by a bench or being speared by the glass from their classrooms.  
  
"Raven!" Cried Robin ducking bits and pieces. "Raven! Stop this!" Not knowing, what to do he motioned to Cyborg. "Knock her out!" He called over the screams of the slaughtering. "She can't do this!"  
  
Nodding in understanding, Cyborg snuck up behind her as Robin reluctantly ran back to Starfire, who was hiding under a table.  
  
"Sorry Dark Girl" Cyborg muttered as he swung down at her. The flying objects stopped midair and dropped to the ground as Raven gave a shuddering groan and collapsed.  
  
Picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder, Cyborg started back when something caught his eye. There were bodies everywhere, most dead, some still moving but standing up amongst all the carnage were the twins, smiling grimly.  
  
Frowning Cyborg blinked and when he looked again, they were gone.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Should we tell her?" Asked Beast Boy anxiously. He hadn't been there when it happened but he had seen the aftermath. More than three quarters of the school's population had been killed and the school's buildings destroyed by the flying weapons.  
  
They had just walked out, no problems at all.  
  
Robin stared into his juice. He hadn't said anything to the others about Eclipse and he wasn't going to. But whatever the evil in Raven was, he had something to do with it.  
  
Looking out the kitchen window he frowned in worry. It could be the final push if they told her what had happened.  
  
Robin looked back at Beast Boy. They glared at each other, trying to stare the other out.  
  
Raven was still out but when she woke up-  
  
"No one is to tell her what happened" Robin stated flatly, daring Beast Boy to challenge him. Lately there had been something bugging him about the usually friendly vegetarian. Beast Boy's attitude towards Robin was really annoying, like he had stolen something from him.  
  
Beast Boy nodded in defeat.  
  
***************************************  
  
Raven lay there in her bed, trying to keep her despair from breaking out.  
  
She remembered everything.  
  
AN: Yeah.... Poor Rae, she sure goes through a lot. Thanks to all you people who've reviewed! It so cool 2 know that people like my stories! Hee hee. The first season has just started here in Aussie, but I've read a lot of stuff on the net. I want all the characters to be in character. If anything is out of place, let me know! Come now...don't be shy.... Luv you all ....many chocolately kisses...  
  
CC 


	8. The Boggie Man In The Closet

Disclaimer: Nope...don't own 'em (sigh).  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 8: The Boogie Man in the Closet  
  
Pouring her tea, Raven kept one eye on the cup and the other on the door. It had been a week since they had escaped (if you could call just walking out the front gate escaping) the Academy and she still wasn't ready to face the others.  
  
She knew they were frightened of her.  
  
So, she just teleported in and out of the kitchen on the rare occasion that she felt like eating. Which would explain why she was drinking tea at 1:30 in the morning.  
  
About to go back to her room, Raven changed her mind. She had been in there all week and even she couldn't stay a bat for that long. She needed fresh air.  
  
Placing her now clean cup back in the cupboard, Raven visualized the roof.  
  
She left just as Robin walked in.  
  
**********************************  
  
Frowning, Robin pulled out his secret stash of choc-chip cookies from behind Raven's collection of various teas. He could have sworn that someone had been in here just awhile ago.  
  
Sitting down at the table, he began munching on his treats. All his thoughts lead to one person...  
  
Raven.  
  
It was just random things like how she infuriated him when she wouldn't open up and how she made him feel like a failure as a leader and a friend because she wouldn't let him help her.  
  
How he'd do anything to make her smile...  
  
'Whoa' Robin pulled himself out of the fantasy he just been thinking. 'Raven's a team member in trouble. She's not your type'  
  
But when he really thought about it...  
  
Neither was Starfire.  
  
Playing with the crumbs on the table, Robin tried to remember when he'd fallen for the adorable girl. Starfire was beautiful, she was sweet and she could make him laugh. He loved being with her. But now...  
  
He wasn't so sure that he loved her.  
  
Raven on the other hand...well...she was different.  
  
Fire, ice, beauty, sadness... she was a combination of light and dark.  
  
Good and Bad.  
  
He liked her strength, her control. But when it came to sharing things...  
  
She was about as open as Batman.  
  
Placing the leftover cookies back in the cupboard, Robin was hit by sudden inspiration.  
  
If Raven wouldn't talk to them, maybe they could write to her.  
  
Leaving the kitchen he grinned at his genius.  
  
***********************************  
  
Sunsets never had any real charm for Raven, but watching the soft hues of gold and pink break over the water, she could understand how people could make such a fuss out of them.  
  
Just floating there, Raven realized that this had been the first night in a long time that she'd hadn't had any nightmares.  
  
'Probably just means I'll get double the dose tonight' the pessimist in her whispered.  
  
Teleporting back to her room and lying down on her bed, Raven sighed. She might as well get them over and done with now.  
  
As soon as she'd had closed her eyes, they came in a flurry of darkness.  
  
******************************  
  
The graveyard danced with shadows, making it hard for Raven to concentrate on any one object. The various sized markers all reminded her of one thing:  
  
Death.  
  
Feeling a strange force tug her in a certain direction, she just followed her feet. On she walked, catching glimpses of movement, moments of visions, till she suddenly stopped.  
  
In front of her was a large headstone, the name covered by shadows. She leaned closer, trying to make out the name, although something inside her screamed not to.  
  
Raven  
Lived alone, Died alone.  
  
When she saw it, she stumbled back, afraid that if she stood any closer it would become a reality.  
  
The only sign that anyone had been there was a bouquet of dried orchids.  
  
Falling to her knees Raven felt the pain and anguish build up inside of her. It over whelmed everything, drowning her in years worth of tears.  
  
Somewhere in the background, she heard her father laughing.  
  
*************************  
  
Raven opened her eyes slowly, the sweat rolling down her face.  
  
He was warning her, telling her that she could never escape her fate. That no matter what, no matter which path she choose, it would lead to only one thing.  
  
Her death.  
  
Looking around the dark room, she found Nightwing playing with something in the corner. Sitting up and swinging her legs over the bed, she just watched him.  
  
He was a strange cat. It was if he could understand her, and sympathizes with what she was feeling. When she meditated he just sat calmly on the side, watching her with wide, black eyes.  
  
There was one time when Raven had woken up from one of her nightmares in an emotional distress. Losing her senses for a moment or two she could have sworn that someone was whispering to her, calming her, but when she looked down there was only Nightwing, gazing up at her.  
  
Getting up, she walked to her door, and was about to go out when she stepped on something.  
  
It was a large plain white envelope. Picking it up, Raven frowned. What was this nonsense?  
  
Inside were four different coloured sheets of paper, all folded in half.  
  
She opened the blue one first. It was addressed to her in big, bold writing.  
  
Hey Dark Girl, what's up?  
  
You have to come on out of your room. You're the only one besides Robin who can stop that green monster Beast Boy from ruining my meal by surprising me with tofu turkey. My taste buds are counting on you to save them.  
  
I don't know what happened to you at that prison that calls itself a school, but whatever it was, it doesn't scare me. I know you. I also know that you aren't going to let us help you so I'm just going to have to anyway.  
  
Like it or not Dark Girl, I'm your friend and I'm going to help you whether you want it or not.  
  
Cyborg.  
  
Raven stared at the paper, her thoughts swirling with different images. For some reason, she was picking up visions of Cyborg writing the letter.  
  
And what he was thinking as he wrote it.  
  
##FLASHBACK##  
  
Cyborg sat there, unsure of what to write. Raven didn't scare him, he knew that. Flicking a glance around the living room, he made sure that no one (eg. Beast Boy) was spying on him. Damn Robin and his poxy ideas. Cyborg wasn't good at expressing himself on paper. How the hell was he meant to say that if Raven didn't come out of her room he'd probably end up strangling that green vegetable-eating freak?  
  
She was the only one who could really get Beast Boy to settle down.  
  
Besides, it was comforting having her around to-  
  
##FLASHBACK ENDS##  
  
The vision ended as she placed the letter back in the envelope.  
  
'What the hell was that?' Raven asked herself as she went back to her bed. Pulling out a pink piece of paper with shaking hands she read it, as various feelings that weren't hers, poured into her. ##FLASHBACK##  
  
Dear Friend Raven,  
  
I cannot but help notice your absence. It is not much fun being a "girl" in this tower without another one to talk to. The boys are of no help when I wish to discuss "girly" things. Their faces turn an interesting red colour and they change the subject. Sometimes they do not even notice my presence if they are playing one of their many computer games.  
  
It is very lonely without you, friend Raven.  
  
Please come out of your room. There is so many earth "girl" things that I wish to experience yet I can't because you are not here. The boys do not understand. They are what we would call on my planet 'Grubcannaks'.  
  
Please come out,  
  
Your very concerned friend,  
  
Starfire.  
  
Starfire nodded in satisfaction. This form of communication between earthlings was a very old fashioned one, but it did well in serving its purpose. Looking out at the water, she sighed. All was not well with her dark friend, and Starfire was a little bit frightened.  
  
She did not understand why someone would cut themselves off from people who cared about them. She cared about Raven, as did Cyborg. Beast Boy had a very strong liking for her, something that Starfire understood was stronger than friendship. It was the same feeling that she herself shared with Robin.  
  
Starfire's thoughts drifted away with the Boy of Wonder. He was so very nice. It was he who suggested that they try to get Raven to understand how they thought through letters. Yes, thought Starfire happily. Yes, they all did care for Raven-  
  
##FLASHBACK ENDS##  
  
This was becoming way too freaky for Raven's liking. Why was she seeing all this stuff? Her telepathic abilities were strong but she'd never been an empath. Her mother had, sure, but that didn't mean that Raven had her powers.  
  
She opened the green one next.  
  
##FLASHBACK##  
  
Yo Raven,  
  
It's the Titans resident hunk here to cheer you up. Wow, I cannot believe how you kicked those H.I.V.E scum's butts! You totally rocked!  
  
I know, I know. Right now you're probably frowning thinking that what you did wasn't cool and all, but don't let that stop you from seeing what you really did. What you got to remember is that those freaks were being trained in how to kill other people. They were learning how to destroy the world. You just taught them a well-deserved lesson.  
  
Well by now you'll know why I'm writing. Don't stay in that cave of yours. Come out and see how many cool tricks I've learnt.  
  
From the most gorgeous guy in this building,  
  
Beast Boy  
  
Yep, if this didn't bring her running out of her room, Beast Boy didn't know what would. He knew he wasn't exactly the master of diplomacy, but at least he tried. Watching Robin walk past the kitchen with Starfire, he scowled. He had no idea where that goodie-goodie got off on trying to be everyone's best friend-  
  
##FLASHBACK ENDS##  
  
Raven shook her head, glad that that one had ended when it did. She didn't want to know. She picked up the last one, which was red. She was dreading this.  
  
##FLASHBACK##  
  
Robin looked down at his piece of paper, frowning in thought. It was his idea to do this and he was completely stuck. What would he want to hear if he was in her position?  
  
Getting an idea, Robin picked up the pen on his desk and began to write.  
  
Hey Raven,  
  
I know you think that whatever's been troubling you, you can't trust us enough to help you  
  
You're wrong.  
  
We're you're teammates. And your friends. How can we work well if you're not there? I don't think you quite understand how much you mean to us. Whatever hurts you hurts us, so please Raven, come out of your room.  
  
Trust us.  
  
Robin  
  
He smiled as he put his pen down-  
  
##FLASHBACK ENDS##  
  
Raven looked up then at a sudden sound coming from her wardrobe. Nightwing was standing in front of it hissing and clawing the door.  
  
"Alright you little monster! I'm coming!"  
  
The door swung open and standing there grinning at Raven was her Boogie Man of a brother, Eclipse.  
  
"Hey there sis. Miss me?"  
  
AN: Heeeheehe! I just love Eclipse. He's a pain in the arse, but he's so cool! (to me anyway) Pity....Raven is in for a whole lot of tears, I'll tell you that much. 


	9. Family Feuds

Disclaimer: Fuzzy? Take it way. Fuzzy: She don't own it. CC: Thank-you Fuzzy.  
  
Following Shadows- Chapter 9: Family Feuds  
  
Raven stared hard at her so-called half brother. He was now pottering around near her desk, pulling things out of their places and leaving them everywhere. Nightwing continued to hiss at him, backing into a corner on the other side of the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Raven asked, all her will going into controlling the enviable outburst building up inside her.  
  
"Just checking that you aren't doing anything naughty. I wouldn't want my little sister getting into trouble now would I?" Looking up from the container of paintbrushes he was holding, Eclipse grinned at her.  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I see. And what happens if you do find something? I'm grounded?"  
  
He laughed, a loud infectious sound. "You're funny, you know?"  
  
"I try"  
  
He laughed again.  
  
******************************  
  
Starfire was walking past Raven's room when she heard something. Could that have been....  
  
Laughter?  
  
Clapping her hands in joy, Starfire raced off to tell the others about her wonderful discovery.  
  
*******************************  
  
"She WHAT?"  
  
Beaming, Starfire nodded. "Yes, I am sure of it."  
  
Beast Boy shook his head in disbelief as Cyborg just scratched his in confusion.  
  
"Dark Girl laughing? Star, are you sure?"  
  
"I am certain, friend Cyborg"  
  
Bolting off the couch Beast Boy declared, "Well, I'm going to see for myself. It's just not possible...Raven laugh? And not at one of my jokes? Not possible!"  
  
"Hey, short stuff, wait up!"  
  
Cyborg and Starfire followed him.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Raven had managed to stop Eclipse from digging around in her stuff by asking him a few questions.  
  
He shrugged. "Do I need an excuse to see my sis?"  
  
"You do when I've never met you in my life"  
  
"You did before, remember?"  
  
"I'd call that attempted murder"  
  
Eclipse blushed in disgrace. "Heehe...hee...yeah. Sorry about that. No hard feelings?"  
  
Raven just glared at him.  
  
"Oookkaayyy, maybe I'll just go now-"  
  
She pulled him back down with her powers.  
  
"You're not going anywhere till you give me a few answers."  
  
Eclipse sighed. "Nice to see you too. Fine, what do you want to know?"  
  
"How many others are there?" Raven asked abruptly.  
  
Eclipse blinked in surprise.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I really don't know. I've only met two others and they were both older than I was. WAAY older. I'm talking like a, two-three hundred year age difference"  
  
Raven continued to stare at him. "So you don't know?"  
  
He yawned and stretched. "Nope. Not a clue"  
  
She was about to ask him another question when Beast Boy burst into her room.  
  
"ALRIGHT! WHAT'S IN HERE THAT'S SO FUNN- who the hell are you?" Beast Boy stopped his yelling and stared at the stranger sitting on the floor.  
  
Eclipse grinned. "I'm Raven's long lost brother"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
****************************  
  
"So you're the wise guy that tried to kill Raven?" Robin asked Eclipse, not at all won over by his charms.  
  
The shadow master grimaced. "I'd prefer the term....scare the living daylights out of her."  
  
Raven just watched, sitting next to Eclipse. He was her half brother. As in flesh and bone, half brother.  
  
"What makes you think you're going to leave here in one-piece?" His voice near growling, Robin stared hard at what he considered the enemy across from him. This...this creature was what was keeping Raven from fully interacting with the team.  
  
It was his fault she didn't confide more in them.  
  
Raven glared hard at Robin, making him change his mind about beating Eclipse to a pulp.  
  
"I invited him here." She stated definitely. "I wanted to hear how Aunt Maude was"  
  
Robin just stood there, gaping at her. She was lying. Why would she lie?  
  
The answer came in a flurry of anger. Him. Robin was about to say he knew perfectly well that she didn't have an Aunt Maude, when Raven stood up.  
  
"Come on Eclipse, we have some catching up to do." And looking hard at Robin, daring him to stop her, she teleported out of the room.  
  
Eclipse grinned up at the Boy Wonder. "Nice meeting you" And laughing, he disappeared in a wisp of smoke.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Robin decided to call the other Titans up to his room. They needed a way to get though to Raven, and what he had in mind was a group affair.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Our father is not that bad, you know"  
  
Raven and Eclipse were sitting on her bed, facing each other. Snorting, Raven looked at her brother like he was insane. "That's not the vibe I've been getting"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Well, he took me in when no one else would. I'd say that that accounted for something." He watched her carefully. "Why do you hate him?"  
  
Even the air around Raven seemed still when she glared up at him, her eyes starting to glow red. "Why? Why do I hate him? It's because of him that I have to cut off my friends. It's because of him that I have to hold every emotion I have ever experienced inside of me." The ground seemed to visibly shake. "Do you want me to continue?"  
  
"No, no, I get the idea" Eclipse said hastily. If truth be told, he was surprised at her strength, and was beginning to have doubts about why he was really here. "Now, where do you want to go for tea? My treat."  
  
Raven's demonic glow slowly vanished as his peace offering sunk in. "Any where?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
************************************  
  
"When I said anywhere, I didn't mean the local morgue" Eclipse sniffed as he threw shifty looks at anyone who walked past their table.  
  
Looking around, Raven couldn't understand why he was complaining. The Dead End was one of her favorite cafés and she loved coming here as often as possible. Wayne, a waiter who one more than one occasion had kept her company when his shift had finished, walked up to them ready to take their order.  
  
"Hey Rae, the usual?" Gazing down at her, he smiled.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool" Turning to Eclipse, his smile faded. "And you?"  
  
"I'll have the...er...fries and bat-wing burger." Wayne nodded, wrote his order and was about to leave when he stopped him.  
  
"Yes?" Wayne asked, his eyes glittering from underneath strands of coal black hair.  
  
"The Bat-Wing burger doesn't have real bats-wings does it?"  
  
The waiter just stared down at Eclipse while Raven shook her head in shame. Turning, Wayne asked her, "Please don't tell me this is that Robin freak you told me about."  
  
Her face went an interesting shade of red, as Eclipse just looked on, deeply amused.  
  
"No he's not. Eclipse, this is Wayne. Wayne this is Eclipse, my idiot of a half-brother."  
  
Wane nodded in understanding. Talking to Raven he said, "I'll bring you your orders as soon as possible." And then he left.  
  
"So Raven, what exactly do you think of the Boy Wonder? Something powerful if that glorified bus boy is getting jealous."  
  
Scowling, she glared at the audacious creature that called himself her brother. "Nothing. I was lonely one night and Wayne and I started talking. He wanted to know more about the Teen Titans so I told him. If he's jealous than that's all just an illusion. We're friends."  
  
"Oh ok, whatever you say. That would explain why he looked like he wanted to poison my Bat-Wing burger when he left."  
  
"Eclipse, that was because you were being a dickhead. Asking a gothic if they eat bat-wings in their burgers is a very bad move."  
  
Picking up his menu, Eclipse sighed. "I was just making sure. Trust me, bat- wings are not the best filling to have. Heads up"  
  
Wayne placed their plates on the table, but before he left he asked Raven, "Do you want to meet me at the stage before you go? I have a poem I want you to hear." Raven nodded, kicking Eclipse under the table to stop him from making annoying faces behind Wayne's back.  
  
"Awesome. See you then."  
  
"Yep"  
  
She turned to her half brother as Wayne left. "One word, and you'll find yourself hanging from the ceiling"  
  
Eclipse managed to choke back his laughter by stuffing a bunch of fries in his mouth and washing it down with his soda.  
  
********************************  
  
Closing the door behind her, Raven started to walk up the stairs. Wayne's poem had been a four-versed jumble of black birds and darkness. All the way home Eclipse had skipped around Raven, singing revolting concoctions of his own, all about making out with café waiters in dumpsters. She had almost knocked him off the pier with a hot-dog stall when he teleported back to the tower. She preferred to walk, getting fresh air.  
  
Raven was about five steps up when Robin's voice, unusually cold, stopped her.  
  
"So, did you enjoy the family reunion?"  
  
AN: Hey there pplz! I need to say a few things:  
  
Just because I have other fics up, does not mean I'm going to neglect my stories. I know how frustrating that is. I usually type up about a chapter and a-half each night, each about different things. I only post up two a week (each story) so that way you don't have long to wait, and I know what I'm doing. The romance between Raven and Robin is being BULIT-UP. I want the tension just right, so when they do finally get together, it makes things that much sweeter. There's a V-day special coming up, in about two, three chapters. It'll be for all you R/R fans (funny....I thought that was what the story was for?). Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all! (and to you, flyingpigges, I DO care about your feelings! And are you going to share any of that pudding? Huh? Huh? HUH?) Thanks, many chocolately kisses, CC 


	10. The New Moon

Disclaimer: CC: *Mumbles about taking over the world with a bar of chocolate* Fuzzy: Say it. CC: I don't own it. Fuzzy: Good girl. CC: I'll give YOU good girl!  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 10: The New Moon  
  
Gazing down coolly at Robin, Raven answered, "Perfectly fine"  
  
Robin's mouth tightened. Even through the darkness of the hall, he could see that Raven wasn't meeting his eyes. He spoke up. "Raven, why don't you trust us?" Frustrated, he turned to leave. He had tried everything to get her to be friendlier, but so far nothing worked.  
  
"Why are you even on a team, if you can't work as a team member?"  
  
Raven didn't say anything as he walked off. She just watched him, understanding everything he had said. Why was she here? She was a liability to the team.  
  
Closing her eyes, Raven teleported to her room.  
  
***************************  
  
Making sure that Raven was safely in her room, Eclipse looked about the control room. There were computers everywhere.  
  
"What a bunch of geeks" He muttered. He reached over to a communicator, laying on one of the benches, when a menacing voice he knew all too well spoke.  
  
"Why haven't you destroyed her?"  
  
Eclipse sighed, and faced the shadow behind him, standing in the corner.  
  
"You said we had to try and convince her to be with us first"  
  
The voice laughed, high and cruel. "She'll never join us. Her heart is too caught up with hope and goodness." Then it started to hiss. "She must be destroyed"  
  
Frowning, the Shadow Master looked down at the floor.  
  
"Is there something wrong, my son?" Trigon's form asked, his voice a dangerous trap.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, father" Eclipse spat scornfully.  
  
"Good" The shadow slowly started to disintegrate "Make it soon, or I'll send someone else to do it. And I can't guarantee that he'll be able to tell you two apart"  
  
And then he evaporated.  
  
"We're just one big, happy family, aren't we?"  
  
****************************  
  
Raven was feeding Nightwing and trying to stop Eclipse from reading her diary at the same time the next day, when there was a knock on her door. Pulling her diary away from the annoying twit that called himself family, by using her powers, Raven got up and answered it.  
  
It was Starfire.  
  
"Salutations, friend Raven. I am here to see if you wish to partake of a 'girly' night out this evening."  
  
Raven just stared at her as Starfire continued to beam. She was about to say no when she realized that this sort of behavior was what Robin had been talking about. If this kept happening, she'd push them away forever. Like she'd done to Robin.  
  
A part of her yelled that isolating herself from the Titans was what she wanted. They would never understand her, so why should she make the effort?  
  
Because they were her friends.  
  
Giving in, Raven sighed. "Fine. As long as nothing we do involves pink"  
  
Starfire just smiled. "Then I shall see you at 15 earth minutes to 7 p.m. this evening."  
  
Nodding grimly, Raven shut the door and turned to Eclipse. He looked back at her, his four eyes blinking simultaneously.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nah, I'll just chill here. Listen to music, watch t.v., read your journal...."  
  
"If I come back and find you've been through it, I will throw you off this building."  
  
"Awww, I love you too sis"  
  
******************************  
  
Looking around Starfire's room, Raven fought the urge to go running back to her own. There was pink everywhere. On the bed, on the floor, for god's sake the retched stuff was on the ceiling!  
  
Spinning around, Starfire clapped her hands. "Is it not wondrous? Robin helped me to arrange it"  
  
"Yeah Star, it's fantastic. Can we please just go?" Raven asked dryly. Robin would have never helped her paint her room pink.... then again, why was that a bad thing?  
  
Starfire ceased her spinning and looked at Raven, her huge green eyes radiating hurt. "Do you not wish to spend time with me in the ritual of...'pruning'?"  
  
"Primping, Starfire, Primping. We aren't plants."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
************************************  
  
Two hours and fifty-three minutes later, Raven was standing in yet another nightclub, the pounding music giving her a pounding headache.  
  
Starfire was in the center of the dance floor, her hair flying, her eyes glowing as she twirled around and around. 'At least she's enjoying herself' Raven thought bitterly.  
  
Starfire glided up to her then, and held out her hand. "I wish you to dance with me, friend Raven"  
  
"Starfire, people of the same gender don't dance together" Her face dropped and Raven bit her lip. "But how about we get some ice-cream instead?"  
  
Starfire perked up. "With mustard?"  
  
"Yeah....with mustard"  
  
*******************************  
  
"Why do you not share with us?" Starfire's question surprised Raven, and she looked down at the swirling water beneath the quay.  
  
"Because I do not want to"  
  
"Why?" Licking her mustard covered ice-cream cone, Starfire looked at the dark, quiet girl. She was curious and wanted to know why Raven was like she was.  
  
Sighing, she answered, "Because if you learn to trust me, and know me, it'll make what you have to do all the more harder"  
  
Starfire was interested now. "What do you mean?"  
  
Too late Raven realized that she had let something that should not have been told slip. Trying to cover her blunder up, she asked, "What's going on between you and Robin?"  
  
Blushing, the beautiful alien looked down at the lights been reflected on the sea. "Nothing. We are only friends"  
  
"You love him" Stated Raven dully. The affection for their leader was rolling off her in waves. Starfire blushed harder. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
***********************************  
  
The next day, it was Cyborg knocking on her door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey Dark Girl! I was just wondering if you wanted come to the Monster Truck rally with me tonight. Beast Boy can't, he's hiding from Robin whose trying to take him to the vet."  
  
She just glared up at him. "What about Starfire?"  
  
Here Cyborg started to fumble. "Well she...Starfire had to.... Something about washing her hair."  
  
"I see" She turned to Eclipse, who was innocently sitting there on her bed. He grinned at her, telepathically telling her to go.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Great! I swing round about.... Quarter to seven?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
***********************  
  
Looking around, Eclipse darted to the fridge. Opening it, he jumped back in fright. The disgusting blue goo dripping from the sides was moving like it had a mind of it's own, and was slowly heading for Beast Boy's unsuspecting tofu patties.  
  
"I wouldn't touch anything in there, that stuff is evolving"  
  
Eclipse turned and looked at Robin, who was leaning against the kitchen door.  
  
"Hey there, how's things going?" Eclipse asked cheerfully. He knew what this goodie-goodie was up to and he wasn't going to let him win.  
  
Robin scowled. "I have no idea why you're here, but you're not going to take Raven with you. She's ours"  
  
Eyebrows arched high he said, "Is that so? And what makes you think that?"  
  
"Because she'd never go over to your side" Robin spat.  
  
"My side? What are you talking about?" Eclipse was confused now. Was it possible that this freak knew...?  
  
Robin brought out a small compact computer from behind his back. Pressing a button on it, he held it out to him.  
  
There, on the screen was Eclipse. And standing opposite him was a very distinctive shadow. They were talking, their choice of conversation heard clearly.  
  
"Why haven't you destroyed her?" Asked a deep, hissing voice.  
  
"You said we had to try and convince her to be with us first"  
  
The voice laughed, high and cruel. "She'll never join us. Her heart is too caught up with hope and goodness. She must be destroyed" The screen Eclipse sighed.  
  
"Is there something wrong, my son?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, father"  
  
Switching it off, Robin glared at Raven's 'brother'.  
  
Not showing his surprise, Eclipse just shrugged. "So I was talking to my old man, big deal"  
  
"You're here to kill Raven"  
  
"No, I'm not. That's the parental unit's desire, not mine. I think it's pretty cool having a little sister."  
  
Growling, Robin took a step forward, his fists clenched tight. "And I'm meant to believe you because?"  
  
Eclipse tensed his muscles, getting ready incase Robin sprigged him. "Why should you care? I heard what you said to Rae." Putting on a high voice he mimicked, "'Why are you even on a team, if you can't be a team member?' That's not something a leader is meant to say."  
  
Snarling, Robin hissed, "Let's take this to the roof."  
  
Eclipse grinned. "After you, pretty boy" And he vanished in a wisp of smoke as Robin bolted for the stairs.  
  
*******************************  
  
Opening the door for Raven, Cyborg asked, "So did you enjoy the show?"  
  
Raven flinched. Through the entire display of crushing, she had been wedged in between her robotic friend, and an overly large man who kept giving off revolting gases.  
  
Dryly she muttered, "Immensely." Cyborg beamed down at her.  
  
"Knew you'd enjoy it. Robin thought you'd like to go to the ballet or som-"  
  
"Why did you just mention Robin?"  
  
Cyborg gulped as the temperature dropped about 10 degrees. Raven was glaring at him stonily, her mouth puckered bitterly.  
  
"I...er...well...you see..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ahhh...it...I was..." Sparks were starting to light up around them.  
  
"ITWASALLROBINSFAULT,HEWANTEDYOUTOFEELBETTERAROUN-"  
  
"Enough! Why did you mention Robin?" Taking deep breaths, Cyborg calmed down.  
  
"Robin was worried about you, so he suggested that we each spend a different night with you to make you feel better about being apart of us."  
  
Raven stood there, not moving. Tentatively, he reached out to shake her shoulder when she stepped back. "Thank-you for taking me out tonight. If you don't mind, I have some business to attend to"  
  
And without even saying good night, she teleported out of the room.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Urgh!"  
  
Rolling away from Robin's kick, Eclipse picked himself and landed a blow on the Boy Wonder's cheek. He retaliated by swinging his arm around Eclipse's waist and flipping him over, the half-demon disappearing before he hit the ground and re-appearing two seconds later, behind Robin. Knocking him off his feet, Eclipse was about to throw the final punch when he was stopped.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Raven asked, her cold voice radiating her fury. She picked up Robin with her power and held him up next to Eclipse. "Well?"  
  
"Eclipse has been lying to you" Robin stated grimly. "He's here to kill you, not to tell you how Aunt Maude's been going." He stared hard at Raven, willing her to believe him.  
  
She just ignored him, and looked at Eclipse. He didn't meet her eyes.  
  
Both of them were suddenly dropped, making them groan and rub their sore behinds.  
  
"Both of you should have known better." Even though she was addressing them both, Raven was looking directly at Robin, disgust obvious in her eyes.  
  
Turning, she just walked away, not caring if they went for each other again.  
  
Eclipse faced his opponent, and surveyed the damage. Looking no more than a little wind-swept, Robin was glaring back at him.  
  
"You have until tomorrow morning to leave." He started walking towards the door when Eclipse said something that made his blood run cold.  
  
"You're going to be her death."  
  
Robin paused, his breathing heavy. Seeing he had a mental advantage, Eclipse continued. "Give it up while you have a chance. One day, a part of her is going to remember where she came from. When that happens, you'll be the one to destroy her."  
  
Lunging for him, Robin only caught air as Eclipse disappeared, laughing.  
  
********************************  
  
"It's true, isn't it?" Raven didn't wait for Eclipse's answer as he appeared in her room. "Of course it is. Why else would you be here?"  
  
Eclipse just stood there, his ash-grey eyes watching her solemnly. "Why else?" He repeated. "Why else? Rae, you're the only little sister I have. Geez, all this time I thought that I was the only one of our generation." He laughed. "Then the old guy's all like, 'You've got a sister. Go tell her she has to be with us.' So here I am, getting to know you then, he comes back saying 'Ok, now you know her, go kill her.'"  
  
He looked at her bitterly. "I never had a real family. My mother died giving birth to me, so a bunch of monks took me in. When I was ten, Trigon found out. He killed them all." The hatred in his eyes darkened them. "They fed me, taught me, were like fathers to me, and that bastard just walks in and takes that away."  
  
Raven got up from her bed, placed a sleeping Nightwing on her pillow, and walked over to Eclipse. Standing right in front of him, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Then why are you here?"  
  
Placing his hand on Raven's other shoulder, he answered, "Because, I found you, sis"  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
****************************  
  
Crossing the floor, Eclipse paused by Raven's bed. She was breathing lightly, one hand clutching her blanket, the other Nightwing. Watching her frown slightly, Eclipse felt a sudden pang of regret. He had come to love her, and he hated that he was driving her and her friends apart. She'd need them.  
  
Bending down, he placed a light kiss on her forehead. She stirred a little, and wrinkled her nose.  
  
Straightening, Eclipse walked backwards to the door, making sure that Raven didn't wake.  
  
He slipped out easily.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Well?" Asked Trigon.  
  
Looking up at the imprint of his father, Eclipse told him calmly, "I'm not doing it."  
  
Trigon began hissing. "Why not?"  
  
"Because, she's my SISTER. I'm sorry, but generally, I don't kill family members."  
  
Hissing even louder, Trigon said, "Then I'll do it myself."  
  
Before Eclipse could react, the shadow-like form flew straight at him, desolving into his skin.  
  
"Arrghhhh-"He dropped to the ground, panting. The evil inside him started to rise, clouding his vision.  
  
*If you won't kill her, * Trigon's voice spat inside Eclipse's head. *Then I'll do it myself. *  
  
The last of the real Eclipse vanished, and Trigon raised himself off the ground. Staring out over the water, he smirked.  
  
"Honey, I'm home."  
  
AN: Eeek! No not Trigon! Wow, he's scary.  
  
flyingpigges: No, you are not annoying, yes I do love you and if you keep going on about me and UPDATING, then I'm afraid that I just might have an "accident" maiming my fingers and therefore unable me to type... Besides... R U GOING TO SHARE THE PUDDING OR WHAT?!?!?  
  
To all the other reviewers: YOU GUYS ROCK! I LOVE YOU! Wow, I never thought that this story was that good, esp. with all the really neat stuff out there, but you guys are making my head go all... big and stuff... hang on, that's a bad thing...  
  
OH WELL!  
  
Luv ya,  
  
CC 


	11. Do You Believe In Forever?

Disclaimer: Let's see...teddy bears...YES! Dolls...YES! Lifetime supply of chocolate....DOUBLE YES!! Teen Titans...*sighs* no...But I will trade my lifetime supply of chocolate....any takers?  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 11: Do You Believe In Forever?  
  
Raven bolted up from her bed, her senses going haywire. Something in the tower was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
Nightwing stirred beside her, curling into a tight ball. Making sure she didn't disturb him, Raven slipped out from under her covers, and glided across the room to the door. Opening it, she walked out.  
  
The hallway was dark, no sign of the others. Going forward, Raven could feel the evil shadow in her dreams all around her. It was everywhere, the essence of it seeping into her skin and making it difficult for her to breathe. On she went, not really knowing where she was going.  
  
Reaching the kitchen, Raven realized that the bad sensation was fading. She was about to go back to her room, when something stepped in front of her.  
  
When she saw who it was, she sighed with relief. It was only Eclipse.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked a bit apprehensively. There was something in the way he was watching her that made the hairs on her arm stand up. "Aren't you meant to be hanging out with a bunch of bats right about now?"  
  
Normally, that would have gotten Eclipse laughing, but he just stood there, staring at her hostility.  
  
"Eclipse? If this is one of your sick jokes-"  
  
Suddenly his eyes flared up, glowing a bright red.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" Hissed an demonic voice coming from his mouth. He smirched, showing teeth Raven didn't even know he had.  
  
Stepping back, Raven calmly said, "I don't know who you are, but you have until the count of ten to get out."  
  
Opening his palm, Eclipse chanted, "Torraic, Arazth, MOLTAC!" And he was incased in shadows, making his red eyes even more threatening.  
  
Then in an abrupt move, he sent a frenzy of fireballs straight at her. "DIE!"  
  
Teleporting behind him, Raven whacked him with a chair.  
  
Snarling, he threw a dark bolt of power at her that would have hit her full on, if Robin hadn't thrown himself in front of her.  
  
"Robin!" She cried, watching as he crumpled to the floor.  
  
Before she could blow Eclipse's head off with all the rage that was building up inside, Starfire went for him.  
  
"THAT WAS NOT A NICE THING TO DO!"  
  
Green beams off light shot from her eyes, Eclipse barely managing to dodge them. Throwing a bolt of his own energy at her, Starfire fell to the floor.  
  
Raven watched, helpless to move, as each of her friends came up against her brother, only to drop in front of him.  
  
Looking up at her he smirked, "You will never escape us."  
  
And then he hurled a ball at her.  
  
*******************************  
  
Raven bolted up from her bed, her senses going haywire. Something in the tower was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
Nightwing stirred beside her, curling into a tight ball. Making sure she didn't disturb him, Raven slipped out from under her covers, and glided across the room to the door. Opening it, she walked out.  
  
She needed to find Eclipse, even if it was just to reassure herself that he wasn't really evil and that it had been another bad nightmare.  
  
Avoiding the kitchen, Raven headed for the roof.  
  
***************************  
  
Robin sat by the ledge, mulling over his thoughts.  
  
The way Raven had looked at him...  
  
What she thought of him was important now. He had never really noticed, but Raven was like him in a way. He had respected her ways, and in return he felt that she respected his decisions as Leader.  
  
Now however...  
  
Before he could think about how much she stuffed up everything he knew, he heard the door open.  
  
Turning, he saw it was Raven.  
  
She looked around, saw him and was about to leave when he called out.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
The uncertainty in Robin's voice stopped her. He was sitting by the ledge, his eyes glowing from the light.  
  
"What?" She asked, more harshly then she intended. Seeing him, staring at her like he wanted to do more than call her name, made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
But in a pleasant way.  
  
Motioning for Raven to join him, Robin asked, "Am I a bad leader?"  
  
Sitting down hesitantly, she shook her head. "No, you're not."  
  
"Was what I said before wrong?" He was looking out at the water, not meeting her eyes.  
  
Raven paused before she answered. "No, it wasn't."  
  
Tearing his vision from the harbor, Robin looked right into her eyes, his face drawing closer.  
  
"Do you hate me?" He whispered.  
  
A lump in her throat, she whispered back, "No, I don't."  
  
He just stayed where he was, watching her intensely. Lifting his hand, his fingers brushed her cheek. Instead of pulling away, Raven sat there, her heart thumping loudly. Robin's face was so close...an extra inch or two, and they'd be...  
  
She should stop this. They shouldn't...this would lead to their end.  
  
But no matter how much she tried to, Raven found that she couldn't move. She didn't want to move.  
  
Robin's breath on her cheek was sending a tingling feeling up and down her spine, making her close her eyes.  
  
'Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at hi-'  
  
A warm palm rested on her cheek. Opening her eyes slowly, Raven looked up at Robin, afraid that if she made a sudden move, he'd disappear.  
  
Gazing at her in a way she didn't want to name, he whispered, "Do you believe in forever?"  
  
Forever? What lasted forever?  
  
"No," She said, pulling back from his touch. "I don't." Standing up, she walked towards the door, wanting to get away from Robin and the complicated emotions he brought up.  
  
Pausing before she opened the door, Raven added over her shoulder, "I have trouble believing in tomorrow sometimes." Then she left.  
  
Watching the door close behind her, Robin sighed. He had done it again. "What's the matter with me?" He muttered. With a jolt, he remembered how close they'd been to kissing.  
  
Well, he'd just have to try again later.  
  
****************************  
  
Eclipse wasn't there the next morning when Raven went to the kitchen for breakfast. She frowned as she remembered her nightmare. This wasn't good.  
  
"Yo Rae! What's up?"  
  
Glaring at the annoying zit of a changeling, Raven said coldly, "Don't you have a group of parasite's to go back too?"  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!"  
  
Raven smiled slightly.  
  
Throwing a couple of his revolting tofu patties, he began asking if she wanted one, when she cut him off.  
  
"No. I do not eat fake meat. We have been through this."  
  
Beast Boy sighed. "I suppose that means that you won't come with me to the Zoo, either."  
  
Staring at him she asked, "You wanted me, as in, me, to go to a Zoo with you?"  
  
Nodding his head, Beast Boy looked up at her hopefully.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Raven muttered, "Fine."  
  
*****************************  
  
6 hours later, Raven slammed her bedroom door shut. That monkey otherwise known as Beast Boy had transformed into every creature he saw at the Zoo, attracting unwanted attention (at least for Raven) and embarrassing her.  
  
Starting to calm down, Raven meditated.  
  
She was just getting into the rhythm of it, when she heard something shatter.  
  
Opening her eyes, Raven frowned. The glass from her window was everywhere. Looking around for Nightwing, she saw that he was on top of her bookcase, his fur standing on end.  
  
She went to move, when strong arms wrapped themselves around her.  
  
"Guess who?" Raven stilled. That voice...it was...but why would he be....  
  
In a sudden movement, she was hurled across the room, hitting the wall with a thud. Sliding down onto the carpet, Raven groaned.  
  
The now recognizable form of her brother stepped up, sneering. "Did you honestly think that you would get away with defining me? Did you think you could escape me, daughter? Did you?"  
  
Raven glared up at him, her control just managing to stay intact. "I'll never be with you. Never." The venom in her voice became thicker. "Is there really an Eclipse, or was he just a trick?"  
  
Trigon laughed. "Eclipse is real. But once I am done with you, I'll make sure that he is punished for trying to protect you."  
  
He moved forward then, his arm raised, when he suddenly bent over, crouching in pain. "Arrrggghh!"  
  
Eclipse's voice broke through, cracking as though in agony. "Stop it! Stop it! You can't have her- NO! I won't- YOU CAN'T! RRRAAAAVVVVEEEEENNN!"  
  
Screaming, his mouth opened wide, a thick black shadow poured out. It swirled around the room, hissing.  
  
"I WILL WIN!" Then, it vanished.  
  
Eclipse lay there, panting, as Raven pulled herself up and went over to help him.  
  
"Sorry." He said weakly, looking up at her as she examined him for any wounds.  
  
"For what?" Frowning, she noticed that he was bleeding on his left arm. Gently pushing up his sleeve, she saw that he had a deep gash, starting from his wrist and ending at his elbow.  
  
"For pushing you and Wonder Boy apart"  
  
Raven shook her head defiantly. "How could you push us apart, if we were never together?"  
  
"But you want to be"  
  
She shrugged, concentrating her powers on closing his cut. "What I want, and what I get are two different things. If all I ever receive is his friendship, then I shall be grateful that I have it."  
  
He stared up at her impassively. "Don't ever settle for second best," Watching his wound heal he added, "I'd rather see you with the goodie- goodie who cares more than he realizes, than that loser of a waiter who wastes his time writing poems that don't even make sense."  
  
"To you, it didn't make sense. To me, it was a great compliment. He's won several awards for his poems down at The Well."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Now be the doting little sister that you are, and help me up."  
  
He was just about to sit down on her bed, when her door burst open.  
  
Standing there, was the most hideous version of a cow she'd ever seen.  
  
"Eclipse! Get to the roof!" When he hesitated, she yelled, "NOW!"  
  
The demon in her doorway smiled viscously.  
  
"Ready to play?"  
  
****************************  
  
Robin was just sitting down, listening to Starfire and Beast Boy argue about the pitfalls of Fluffy the Happy Kitten being pulverized into a bloody mass of fur and gore, when Eclipse dropped into the conversation.  
  
Literally.  
  
"Sorry" He gasped, as Beast Boy fought for air beneath him. Getting up, he saw Robin.  
  
"Before you go psycho, I thought you should know that Raven is about to be squashed by a over-grown version of Daisy the Pudding-Making Cow." He stopped, and his mouth quivered. "You've got to help her, or she'll be killed."  
  
Desperately looking up at the Boy Wonder, he said, "Just forget about everything you hate about me, and get your bony ass down there and save my sister!"  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
"Titans, GO!" Ignoring Starfire's and Beast Boy's curious stares, Robin dashed for the stairs.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Take, THAT!" Throwing a chair at the enemy, Raven teleported to his side, confusing him.  
  
"Where'd you go- Ugh!"  
  
The chair made contact with his face, shattering on impact. "Why you little- Ouch!"  
  
Stepping on Eclipse's athame, the demon stumbled back. He looked up from his aching foot, and snarled at Raven.  
  
"That's it! I don't care what he says, you are going to pay!"  
  
Rolling his hands around in front of him, a huge pulsating ball of purple flames appeared.  
  
"DIE! You little wench!"  
  
"Raven! No!"  
  
And before she could stop him, Eclipse jumped in front of her, taking the full blow.  
  
The power from the ball soaked into his skin, making him wince and bite his lip, trying to hold back from screaming.  
  
Dropping to his knees, he managed to mutter, "Get him between the eyes." Before collapsing.  
  
Raven glared up at the creature, her eyes starting to glow red. The air around her started to crackle, glowing from the power she was giving off.  
  
"I hope that you like the dark," she whispered, her voice a menacing threat. "Because where you're going, daylight doesn't exist."  
  
Throwing all her energy into a small, piercing bolt, she aimed straight between his eyes.  
  
It hit its target perfectly, making him yell out before he exploded, the bits left of him evaporated as they touched the ground.  
  
Raven lost her demonic glow, and kneeled by Eclipse's side. Holding his head up, he smiled faintly at her.  
  
"I was the...black sheep of t-the family, s-so you k-know."  
  
Raven didn't laugh.  
  
Still not losing his smile, he managed to choke out, "One day, o-one day, you W-WILL laugh at m-my jokes."  
  
Containing her tears, Raven whispered, "Don't go. Please" Eclipse frowned at the venerability in her voice. "Hey," He said. "Don't be upset."  
  
Seeing that his coaxing wasn't working, he breathed, "Believe in forever."  
  
Then he stopped moving.  
  
"Eclipse?" Raven asked, afraid that he really was gone. "Eclipse? If this is one of your sick jokes..."  
  
He didn't stir.  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
"Raven? Oh my god-" Robin was at her door, saying something, but she wasn't fully understanding him.  
  
Looking up, she noticed that all the Titans were standing in her doorway.  
  
"Go away." She said dully.  
  
"Dark Girl-"Cyborg started.  
  
"GO AWAY!" The mirror on her wall cracked.  
  
"Come on guys," Robin said, watching Raven fight with her grief. "Give her some space."  
  
The others backed off, but he stayed there, his heart aching for her.  
  
Eclipse was dead.  
  
'The only thing that lasts forever,' Raven thought, looking down at her brother's face. 'Is misery.'  
  
The mirror shattered completely.  
  
AN: Geez... poor Raven, she cops a lot. Sniff... I liked Eclipse...  
  
To the reviewers: I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU goes on 77 times... Yes, that's done the job. 


	12. A Sister's Curse

Disclaimer: *Opens pockets* Lint...yeah, I've got that, some old chewing gum too. If I had the Teen Titans, don't you think that would have more? (Like golden lint?)  
  
To the reviewers: Thanks for reading it! It makes me happy to know that what I write is appreciated. Sorry I took so long in up-dating, I had two chapters of this ready, but I re-read them, and thought they went NO WHERE. There was no point to them. So I re-wrote them. The next two chapters are probably just as useless, but it's just to pave the way to the good stuff. Thank you to those that reviewed When the Dawn Breaks. I was flattered by all the comments! It made me feel special! Anyhoo, on ward!  
  
Anime-catdagon: Kill off cool characters huh? Thanks for the idea! Heehee!  
  
DarkWolfBlade: You got lost reading it? Ha! I got lost writing it! *Starts giggling insanely*  
  
Flyingpiggies: Sweet chocolate pudding...it gives me my motivation to write! Sigh, how I love it's evil fluffiness!  
  
Angel Spirit: Hmm...to kiss, or not to kiss...I might just make you suffer! Muhahaha! *Starts coughing* I need a new evil laugh  
  
Gravedigger PG13: Your fave? Thanks, I liked him too  
  
Raven A. Star: You added it to your faves? I'm...I'm so HAPPY! And HONNORED! And...and...HAPPY! PS....Up-date your stories!  
  
TamerTerra: Nah, I'm a Aussie/Kiwi. Do you think BB/R stand a chance in the series, now that Terra is on the scene? I like all couples (except S/R), I hope Raven finds someone...  
  
Blackheart Syaoran: Go fleas, go! Anyway, UP DATE! I love your stories! Please? PLEASE???  
  
Writerofthefuture: I loved him too...sniff  
  
Noriaki Kakyoin: Finally, someone told me what was wrong about it. What can I say? Action scenes aren't my strong point. As for the title...you can never have to many forevers  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 12: A Sister's Curse  
  
Raven looked out at the sunset, and then back down at the mirror in her hand, watching as it reflected the golden light.  
  
Eclipse was dead.  
  
Bitterly she looked down from the rooftop to the burning beacon that was her half brother floating out to sea.  
  
She had ventured into the portal of her mind, not wanting to be by herself. The other versions of her had not been helpful.  
  
## FLASHBACK ##  
  
Standing by the Forbidden Door, Raven could hear the sound of someone crying. Walking along the rocky path, she soon came across Timid, who was just sitting there, her face blank.  
  
"Where are the others?" Raven asked, not bothering to say hi. The pale, sad reflection of her looked up, blinking away her tears. "I don't know," she whispered. "I've been here, waiting for Happy. She said she'd come back, but she hasn't. She doesn't like me anymore. She said she'd come back. None of us have seen her since... since..." Her lip began to wobble dangerously.  
  
Raven nodded and continued walking. Entering a large library, she found Intelligence reading a thick book on Plato's Theory. Looking up, the quiet, smarter persona of her spoke. "She's not in here, I'm afraid. You're going to have trouble this time. Normally she's bouncing around, making a mess of things and laughing her head off. But now..." She paused and gave Raven a hard look. "I'm sure that you understand the situation. Eclipse was a kindred spirit to Happy, and now that he has been disposed of... well, you have the idea."  
  
Turning, Raven was about to walk out when Intelligence stopped her. "Another thing, don't spend to much time with that Robin creature. What you two have been doing is mucking up all of us. It's dangerous for the balance."  
  
"I understand." And with that she set off again.  
  
Finding her way to Happy's domain with the help of Brave, Raven walked through the barrier.  
  
Instead of the colourful, pink and yellow landscape that Raven was use to, the area was a stark map of grey and black. Listening carefully, she could hear sobbing.  
  
"Happy?" Raven asked, unsure of where to go. "Happy? We really need to talk!"  
  
"Go away" croaked an eerily familiar voice. "I want to be alone."  
  
"Happy? What you're doing to me is stuffing up the balance!" Raven called. "You've got to cheer up! Be happy! Paint pink bunnies! Please Happy!"  
  
"No!"  
  
A black cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows. "Everything is going wrong! I can't stand it!"  
  
Raven approached her, hand outstretched. "Happy, I know that Eclipse's death has upset you, but we're all upset! He was our brother!"  
  
"Why?" Happy moaned, sinking to her knees. "Why did he have to go?"  
  
Kneeling down beside her, Raven whispered, "Because our father took him." Her voice growing stronger, she stated, "If we're going to beat him and get revenge for Eclipse, then I need you to be happy. I need to laugh, even if it's only inside my head."  
  
Happy gazed up at her, tears welling up in her eyes. "But I miss him"  
  
Raven felt her own eyes mist up. "So do I. But think of the good times, think of his jokes, even if they were as bad as Beast Boy's."  
  
Happy gave a watery laugh. Slowly, the realm began to fade to its original brightness.  
  
Going back to the Forbidden Door, all of the various other emotions of her came to wave her off.  
  
"Come back soon!" Gushed Happy. She still wasn't as bubbly as before, but Raven knew that in no time she'd be laughing.  
  
Disgusting burped as Intelligence elbowed her. Leaning close to Raven's ear, Happy whispered, "Tell Robin I said hi!"  
  
Raven just sighed as Happy really laughed.  
  
## FLASHBACK ENDS ##  
  
Instead of burying him on the island, Raven had wanted to cremate him, send his body out to the water, then light it on fire. The other Titans agreed, watching as she lit the wood, and pushed the boat away. They had all stood there, Raven floating above the water, and watched as Eclipse made his last journey. Not one of them had really even known him, but they stayed out of respect for their friend, who said nothing. One by one they left, leaving Raven by herself.  
  
Now she was on the roof, trying to meditate, but still looking out for the now tiny speck of fire on the water.  
  
Trigon had won. He had destroyed part of the only real family she knew.  
  
How long until he came after the Titans?  
  
How long until it was Beast Boy's grave she was standing by? Starfire's? Cyborg's? Robin's?  
  
She hadn't even noticed that someone was standing behind her till she heard Starfire's voice.  
  
"Friend Raven? Will you not come down and join us for the evening meal?"  
  
Not even turning, Raven just said, "No Starfire. I wish to be alone."  
  
She thought that the other girl had left, when Starfire sat down beside her. She didn't say anything, just watched the sun pouring golden colours across the island.  
  
Raven tried to center her thoughts, but Starfire sitting beside her was a distraction. Starfire's feelings were a distraction.  
  
In an unusually soft tone, Raven said, "Thank-you Star. I know you want to help, but I really need to be alone."  
  
Starfire nodded, still watching the sunset. Then she spoke up.  
  
"I have not lost a close relation as you have, friend Raven. And I am most upset for you, but on my planet, there is a tale that once a loved one has past their time, they still remain with us. If not in body, then in heart." She smiled sadly at Raven as she stood up. "I shall inform the boys that you will not be dining with us. Remember, I am here if you wish to cry upon my shoulder."  
  
And with that, she floated back down the stairs.  
  
Raven continued to meditate, her thoughts drifting to Eclipse. He had been a pain in the arse, he had annoyed her friends, and he managed to destroy any trust her cat may have had in strangers.  
  
But she still missed him.  
  
******************************  
  
Her room felt cold and empty when she went back later that night. Her normal mirror, the one that had been broken, still needed replacing. Placing her mind's portal down on the draw, Raven went to her wardrobe. Quickly flicking through the selections, she found the white cloak that Starfire had given her for Christmas.  
  
Throwing the one she already wore off, Raven put on the white one. It nestled on her shoulders, the material giving her an odd... calming emotion. Finding a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote a letter of apology to the others.  
  
Going to the door, she stopped.  
  
She had forgotten about Nightwing.  
  
"Nightwing?" She whispered, checking under her bed. "Nightwing?"  
  
"Meow"  
  
He was by her door, motionless. What should she do? Raven couldn't take him, but she couldn't leave him here either.  
  
She might never return.  
  
Moving to pick him up, he started hissing at something behind her.  
  
"You bitch" hissed a deadly voice.  
  
Turning, Raven came face to face with Jinx. The pink-haired witch was standing by her open window, the light from out side showing her tear- streaked face.  
  
"What do you want Jinx?" Raven managed to ask calmly.  
  
"You killed my sister," Jinx's fists tightened. "You destroyed our school, and you killed my sister."  
  
Raven said nothing.  
  
Her rage controlling her, Jinx threw a bolt of pink energy at the Goth.  
  
Dodging it, Raven didn't retaliate. As much as she disliked the girl, Jinx had lost her little sister.  
  
Throwing a few more streaks of power at her, Jinx screamed, "Why won't you fight!"  
  
"Because... I... understand you," Raven puffed. She was having trouble avoiding being hit.  
  
"How could you understand me?" Spitting the question out, Jinx flipped forward and landed in front of her. Trying to aim at Raven's head with her punches, she grew angrier. "You're a super-hero. You'll never understand!"  
  
Unleashing a wave of energy, Jinx managed to send Raven flying through the door, and out into the hallway.  
  
Picking herself up, Raven winced. The bruises that had formed due to possessed Eclipse slamming her against the wall, were hurting all over again.  
  
Stepping out from her room, Jinx snarled. "Prepare to die, Witch!" Raising a glowing hand, she was about to fling her deadliest curse at her, when a green cheetah knocked her over.  
  
"Yo Dark Girl! You ok?" Helping her up, Cyborg looked down at her, his concern showing. Not even answering, Raven focused her powers on Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey, what's-"  
  
WHACK!  
  
He landed on Cyborg.  
  
Picking up Jinx, Raven called to the two, "This is my fight! Stay out of it!"  
  
And then both girls vanished.  
  
"Cyborg! Beast Boy! Are you two alright? What happened?" Robin asked, running up to them with Starfire close behind.  
  
"Raven was... attacked, by that pink-haired freak, Jinx" Beast Boy muttered, picking himself up. "We were walking along, when she was thrown out of her room."  
  
Looking at the spot where Raven had just been, his eyes narrowed. "We tried to help her, but she just ignored us and left with Jinx."  
  
"Left with Jinx?" Starfire's eye's widened. "Why would she leave with that horrible person?"  
  
"Not like that, Star" Cyborg growled. "He means Raven and Jinx have gone and continued their fight without our interference. Dark Girl didn't want our help"  
  
Robin looked down at the fallen door, then up at Cyborg.  
  
"We have to find her," He said. "Before she's killed."  
  
The meta-human nodded.  
  
***********************  
  
"I hate you!" Jinx kicked out at Raven and missed. Still not fighting back, she just flipped around nimbly.  
  
"Urgh!" Becoming fustrayed, Jinx dropped to the ground, panting. Staring daggers at Raven, she hissed, "If I can't get you awake, then I'll kill you asleep."  
  
A shock of power ran through Raven, and she clutched her head in pain.  
  
Her vision starting to go fuzzy, she just watched as Jinx picked herself up, and left.  
  
Things were becoming difficult for her to focus on, when a pair of black gloved hands shot out to help her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked a male voice.  
  
She didn't answer but tried concentrating on his face. There was something about him that seemed, familiar.  
  
"I'll take you...home."  
  
She could feel the sensation of being picked up, but the darkness called to her, and she blacked out.  
  
*******************  
  
Placing her by the entrance, the man paused. He shouldn't leave, not yet, but one of the Titans were coming, and awkward questions would be asked. No, best he leave now, before they came.  
  
Before they found out.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Where would they have gone?" Beast Boy asked, checking over the map he held in his hand.  
  
Robin frowned. "They could be anywhere, the City Park, the harbor-"  
  
"Outside," Commented Cyborg grimly, walking in with an unconscious Raven slumped in his arms.  
  
"Raven!" Beast Boy cried, shocked at her limp form.  
  
"Where was she?" Robin's heart was thumping, but he ignored it.  
  
"Outside like I said. She was lying right in front of the door." His mouth tightened. "She needs medical help now. Her stats are dropping so fast that she'll be dead in half an hour if she doesn't get it soon."  
  
"Take her to the Med. lab. We can do an assment there." Cyborg left before Robin had even finished.  
  
"Beast Boy, contact Star and tell her that we've found her." Leaning on the bench he sighed heavily.  
  
Beast Boy just stood there, frowning. "Why should I? You're the one who's meant to be in love with her. I want to go help Raven. Or are you going to be the hero and save Raven instead of Star for once?"  
  
The Boy Wonder turned, and glared at Beast Boy dangerously. "Go contact Starfire now."  
  
The changeling's muscles tightened, then he walked off, taking a communicator.  
  
Looking at the calendar, Robin realized that tomorrow would be Valentines Day. Remembering the white orchids he had ordered for Raven, his chest tightened painfully.  
  
Why were things going so wrong?  
  
***********************  
  
Raven was standing by a fiery pit, the heat from the flames unbearable. Standing in the furnace, was her brother.  
  
"Eclipse!" She cried. "Eclipse?"  
  
"Raven? Raven! Help me!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Raven! Raven! RAVEN!"  
  
She tried to block the horrible sound of his dying screams, but failed.  
  
"RAVEN!"  
  
*********************  
  
"How long has she been shaking like that?" Robin asked Cyborg, his gaze never leaving Raven's face. The dark girl was shivering uncontrollably, her body dripping with sweat.  
  
"An hour," Cyborg replied. Handing a chart to Robin, he muttered dully, "She's dying"  
  
Taking the chart, Robin noticed a red line above Raven's blood stats. "What is that?"  
  
Cyborg twitched. "That's a sample of toxin in her system. That's the stuff that's killing her."  
  
"Is there a way we could..."  
  
"Help her? Nope. I've never seen a substance like it." He watched the computer screen displaying her heart rate.  
  
"Jinx did this," Robin muttered.  
  
Cyborg turned to him. "Well, I suggest you find her quick, cause the what she's done to Rae..." He trailed off.  
  
Robin gritted his teeth. 


	13. Darkness There, And Nothing More

"...Presently my heart grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
  
"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
  
That I scarce was sure I heard you" -- here I opened wide the door; --  
  
Darkness there, and nothing more..."  
  
-Edgar Allan Poe, The Raven  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't know it. Don't own the poem either *Wonders off muttering about evil people who are more talented*  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 13: Darkness There, And Nothing More  
  
The spray from the water below made Raven shiver. She had been walking for what seemed like ages, and the only thing that changed was her energy levels. The sea underneath the unstable rocks looked cold and dark. Following the rocky path, across the void of water, Raven picked up another presence.  
  
She paused, and looked around, but no one was there.  
  
"Raven," She must be hearing things. There was no voice on Earth that could imitate the sound of someone dying and yet still come out a whisper. "Raven,"  
  
Rising from the water, a pale figure stretched out a rotting hand towards her.  
  
Raven recoiled from it, only to find the same creature was on the other side.  
  
She was trapped.  
  
"Raven" The voice said, it's tone making her mind scream with fear. "Join us Raven. Join us."  
  
"No!" She yelled, unable to move from the oncoming ghosts.  
  
"Yeeessssss" It hissed. The pale, deathly witches crawling onto the rock. Taking an arm each, they pulled her down into the water. Struggling to be free, they tightened their grip on her.  
  
Sinking down into the water, more horrible creatures floated towards her, clawing at her cloak, her hair and her skin.  
  
Darker and darker, deeper and deeper.  
  
Just before she drowned, Raven heard Jinx laugh.  
  
***************************  
  
Peering up at the warehouse, Starfire made up her mind. She was going to go in there, and find that horrible Jinx girl.  
  
Just then her communicator beeped for the second time.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
Robin's face filled the screen. "Star," He said impatiently. "Where are you? Raven's sick and we need to find Jinx-"  
  
"But Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. "I am on the villain's trail as we speak!"  
  
"You are? Where are you?"  
  
"At the..." She squinted at the sign painted on the left side. "'Magical Mayhem Factory of Tricks'. It is a large shed near the West Side docking bay for water vehicles"  
  
"Alright then. We'll be there in a few minutes. Make sure that Jinx doesn't leave"  
  
The screen went black.  
  
************************  
  
Watching as the dippy alien girl walked into the warehouse, Jinx smirked. This was too easy. First she had gotten that witch who had killed her sister, and now she would get the cow who didn't prevent her from doing so.  
  
Remembering when her grandmother had called her, telling her that Pixie was dead, Jinx frowned. They were always fighting, always at each other's throats for some reason, but since it had been just the two of them, Jinx had tried to take care of her little sister.  
  
When she went to H.I.V.E, their grandmother looked after Pixie till she was old enough to attend.  
  
Their parents wouldn't have approved of their daughters training, but they weren't alive to know.  
  
And now, Jinx had no one. Her grandmother didn't count, that old hag had always hated her.  
  
"Yes," She hissed to herself as Starfire investigated an empty crate. "I will destroy you all for ruining my life"  
  
****************************  
  
Pulling back from the crate, Starfire heard a scuffing sound. Listening hard, she heard it again.  
  
"Come out," She said, readying her bolts. "I do not wish to hurt you, but if you proceed to continue, I shall have to 'eat my words'"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Jumping down behind her silently, Jinx held up her hand. She was going to blast Starfire to next week and beyond, when the other Teen Losers burst through the door.  
  
"Starfire! Behind you!" Robin called.  
  
Jinx threw her curse at Starfire as she turned. Seeing the pink blur flying towards her, she threw herself on the ground.  
  
It flew past, harmlessly.  
  
Jinx shrieked, and went to throw another one, when a giant green snake wrapped itself around her.  
  
Robin walked over to her, his anger showing. "Either you tell me what you did to Raven and how I can fix it, or I let my friend here use you for a squeeze toy"  
  
Beast Boy wrapped himself around her tighter.  
  
"Never!" She spat. "I'd rather die than help you save that bitc-" Beast Boy squeezed harder.  
  
Cyborg came up then, his canon loaded while Starfire's eyes began glowing.  
  
Jinx gave in. "Fine," She muttered. Glaring up at them all with hatred, she said, "There's a poison in her blood that is making her dream. The worse the nightmare, the more her physical body dies."  
  
"We already know that," Robin growled. "How is it stopped?"  
  
"It isn't" Jinx replied coldly. "You have to let it run its course. If she can think of something else, something that she can keep hold of, then she should be able to pull through" Looking up at them, she added tiredly, "Hurry up and hand me in"  
  
*************************  
  
Watching as the police van pulled away, Cyborg commented to Robin, "That was too easy"  
  
"I know" He answered.  
  
*****************************  
  
Jinx laughed as the van drove off. Those idiots had believed her. She grinned as she replayed the scene in her head, the trusting Titans not even bothering to find out whether she was lying or not.  
  
Losers.  
  
She could just picture them, all sitting around the bed, talking to someone that would never hear them. Trying to get her to remember why she should fight.  
  
Pitiful. Just pitiful.  
  
They might figure it out, she reasoned, they're not that stupid. Then again...that green one acted like such a dork...and the alien must be secretly blonde...the Tin Man was just a bunch of wires connected together...  
  
But the Boy Wonder. The Boy Wonder had the brains. He'd be the one to realize.  
  
But when he did, it'd be too late.  
  
**************************  
  
Beep, beep, beep  
  
Sitting by Raven's temporary bed the next morning, Robin just waited.  
  
"Come on Raven," He urged, reaching across and taking hold of her hand. "Come on, you can do it. Pull through, you have to"  
  
Looking at the snowy white orchids that had meant to be a Valentines Day gift, Robin sighed. He had originally planned to take her out that night, seeing as it was his turn to spend the day with her.  
  
But now...  
  
Just then Beast Boy bounced in the room, holding a bunch of Daisies.  
  
Letting go of Raven's hand, Robin tried to make it look like he hadn't been touching her.  
  
Beast Boy glared at his hand suspiciously, but ignored it and placed the daisies next to Robin's orchids. He stood by the bed awkwardly for a moment or two, glancing at Raven guiltily, then left.  
  
Robin watched him go, for some strange reason feeling satisfied. Turning his attention back to Raven, he fiddled with the bird-a-rang by his side. The urge to go down to the prison and hurl it at Jinx was very tempting. Had she been telling the truth? Could he risk Raven's life by trusting her?  
  
There must have been something else.  
  
"Happy Day of All Love, Robin!" Starfire smiled as she came in the room. "I have purchased gifts for you and friend Raven to celebrate this day of affection!" She held out a box of candies for Robin, and a basket of strawberries for the unconscious girl. "I am aware that friend Raven will not be able to enjoy these fruits for now, but when she awakens, I am sure that my token of friendship will be the thing to sweeten up her temperament. Or so Beast Boy has said"  
  
Robin managed a weak smile. "Sounds great Star"  
  
"Is something the matter?" Setting down the basket, Starfire sat next to him. "You are not your normal self"  
  
Gazing down at Raven's face, he shook his head. "There's nothing wrong"  
  
"But there is. Are you concerned for Raven's well being?"  
  
"Something like that"  
  
Starfire looked at him, her large green eyes sad. "You care for her more than plutonic friendship, do you not?"  
  
Surprised he asked, "What makes you say that?" This was hitting to close to home for his liking.  
  
"Do you?" She persisted.  
  
Looking from Raven to Starfire, Robin's head spun. Both of them were his friends. Both of them attracted him in different ways. But only one filled his thoughts.  
  
"Do you?" The insecurity in her voice made Robin wonder if he could tell her.  
  
"No," He answered, even though a part of him was yelling at him to stop. "I don't"  
  
*******************************  
  
"No! Don't! RAAVVVEEENN!"  
  
"Robin? Robin where are you?" Looking around the dark circle of trees, Raven cursed. This was another trap from Jinx's curse.  
  
"I...I...can't! Don't you understand? I can't be with you!" Robin's voice was pained. "I'm sorry Raven, but Starfire needs me"  
  
"Robin? What are you talking about?"  
  
A shadowy figure stepped out from the trees. "I...I don't want to do this...b- but, Star will die...I-if I don't"  
  
In a quick, silver flash, he had thrown one of the silver chucking stars she had given him, straight at her.  
  
It cut through her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry Raven" Then he faded.  
  
****************************  
  
"Cyborg? Cyborg! Come quick! Raven's breathing is dropping!" Robin ran to the cabinet across the room as Cyborg sprinted to the Goth, still holding the charts he was marking.  
  
"Ventilator?" He asked, dropping the charts and flicking switches on the machine next to her.  
  
"Right here" Passing the ventilator, Robin stepped back. Cyborg fitted it on Raven's face, then turned it on.  
  
Her stats still dropped.  
  
"I don't understand!" Cyborg cried, frustrated. Punching keys on the computer, he became even more enraged. "It's saying that she's losing blood, but there's no cuts!"  
  
Understanding, Robin bolted to the door.  
  
"Hey! Where you going?"  
  
"To bring Raven back!"  
  
Panting, he nudged Raven's door open. Stepping inside, he saw what he had been looking for.  
  
Raven's mirror.  
  
Picking it up, he waited. It sucked him in, five seconds later.  
  
*****************************  
  
Happy skipped around, humming to herself. She still missed Eclipse, but now he was fading into a pleasant memory. There was something wrong in the balance, but she hadn't run into anything yet, so, it was all good.  
  
Seeing a handsomely familiar person up ahead, she started laughing. It was too perfect.  
  
"Hi Robin!" She called merrily.  
  
He saw her and did a double take. "Raven?"  
  
"The one and only!" Then she laughed, remembering that there were others.  
  
"Raven?" Robin asked suspiciously. That couldn't be the same girl who was dying downstairs. She was...too...too happy!  
  
Giggling, the pink cloaked Raven stared up at him, her cheeks going red. "Wow, you're even cuter up close!"  
  
His jaw dropped. "I'm...I'm what?"  
  
She laughed. "I said you were even cuter up close! What's the matter? Don't take flattery?"  
  
This was unbelievable. This couldn't be Raven. It was a clone made by Jinx to throw him off the track.  
  
Then he remembered. Cyborg had told him once about what had happened after the whole Dr. Light attack. He and Beast Boy had snuck into Raven's room, and found a portal into her mind through her mirror. He knew that already, but he'd forgotten about the separate personalities.  
  
Gathering his courage, he asked, "Where would I go to talk to...you?"  
  
Happy stopped twirling, and blinked at him. "You mean, Raven, Raven?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
She smiled and skipped the way he had came. "Follow me and I'll show you!"  
  
Starting to sing, she led the way.  
  
**********************  
  
"There was a farmer who had a dog and BINGO was his name-o! B-I-N-GO! B-I-N- G-O! B-I-N-G-O! And Bingo was his name-o!"  
  
Robin groaned as the bubbly version of Raven started singing BINGO for the twenty third time. They had been walking for what seemed like ages, the scenery never changing from the rocky path and stark trees.  
  
"I-N-GO! And *clap* -I-N-G-O was his name-o! Here we are!" Happy stopped her cheerful rhyme and smiled broadly at Robin. "The only door to the real Raven!"  
  
He stared at the thick wooden door imbedded in the rock face.  
  
"Go in!" Happy encouraged. Stepping closer, she kissed him on the cheek. "For luck" She winked.  
  
Gaping at her, he was pulled in the door before he could react.  
  
***************************** Raven was on her knees, surrounded by darkness. This was it. She was dying. All those nightmares...the endless stream...she rather she be killed now. Sensing someone else in the dream, she muttered, "Just get this over with"  
  
"Raven?" Robin asked.  
  
She didn't turn.  
  
"Raven?" He asked again. "Raven, you've got to wake up. Don't let Jinx win"  
  
Raven faced him warily. "Isn't this the part where you stab me with your Bo Staff?"  
  
"No! Why would I do that?" Going to her side, he tried to help her up. "Raven, I'm not apart of your dream! You have to wake up!"  
  
"You're another trick. You're just another part of my mind trying to make me see the truth." She stared straight ahead with hollow eyes. "Reflection's of my conscience. That's all you are" A glowing ring of power formed around her and started to lift her off the ground.  
  
"No!" Grabbing her hand, he tried to pull her back. "Raven, you can't give in. Don't give in! We need you!" As a after thought he whispered, "I need you"  
  
Somewhere, deep inside her, she heard. They needed her? She saw him, trying to save her, and it finally made sense.  
  
The whirlwind died away, and Raven floated gently to the ground, still holding his hand.  
  
He squeezed her hand tighter. Helping her up, he thought she looked...more her. More real.  
  
"Don't ever, ever do that to me again" Robin ordered firmly. The Darkness around them faded, revealing bright whiteness.  
  
"You cared?" Raven asked, surprised. The Boy Wonder nodded firmly. "Of course I did. More than you think"  
  
She blushed.  
  
********************  
  
Cyborg turned to Robin as he walked through the door of the lab. "Whew, that was a close call. For a moment there, I thought we'd lost her"  
  
Robin walked over to her bed and waited. Soon, her eyelids fluttered open, confused at first, but taking on an understanding when she saw him.  
  
He smiled and to his amazement, she smiled right back.  
  
***************************  
  
Cyborg watched as Wonder Boy and Dark Girl just stood there, smiling at each other. Raven rarely smiled, but when she did, it always awed him. Slipping out of the room, he left the two alone.  
  
AN: Now the real fun can begin...Hahhaha! 


	14. If Teacups Could Talk TTS!

'...Come and share a pot of tea, My home is warm and my friendship's free...' –If Teacups Could Talk  
  
Disclaimer: Lets just make this clear. I, as me, ChocolateCurlz, do not, repeat, do NOT, own, e.g., have possession of Teen Titans. That's the TEEN TITANS. All clear? Good. While I'm at it, the title of the FS Special, is from the book, 'If Teacups Could Talk: Sharing a Cup of Kindness with Treasured Friends', by Emilie Barnes  
  
AN: This is a TT Special. It's told in view of a teacup, just so the romance is toned down (I was inspired by flyingpiggies madness). It has nothing to do with the story, starts a day after Raven awakes, and is kinda heavy on fluff. I figured that since most of you want some action, and the next lot of chapters won't have a lot of Rav/Rob mush, that'd I'd be a loving, wonderful writer, and gave you guys a quick 'Valentines Special'! Hope you like!  
  
Following Shadows-Special: If Teacups Could Talk  
  
The littlest Teacup yawned, and looked around its settings in wonder. It had finally been taken from the cupboard, and was now sitting on the kitchen table, waiting to be used by the boy who had rescued it from the dark.  
  
He (the boy who had saved him), was poking around, muttering to himself and occasionally throwing things over his shoulder. Finally finding the things he wanted, he set them on the counter opposite, and began cooking. Soon, a smaller, green boy came in, whistling at the other boy's efforts.  
  
"Wow Robin," Said the green boy, "That smells great!" He dipped his finger into an unguarded bowl and licked it. "Yum, chocolate!" He went for more when the boy called Robin stopped him with a wooden spoon. "Don't touch it Beast Boy," He warned. "It's for the cake I'm making Raven"  
  
"Raven?" The green beastly boy asked, the tone in his voice making the Teacup sure that he was either jealous, or mildly upset. "Why are you making Raven a cake?"  
  
"Cause," Said the Robin calmly, stirring the contents of another bowl. "I didn't get to do anything for her for Valentines yesterday"  
  
The little green boy frowned. "Dude, Raven wasn't awake yesterday"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
The boy named after the bird sighed. "Because Raven is our friend, and she's been through a lot lately. I wanted to show her that we care"  
  
"How does this show, we care? It shows how you care, but not, us" Stated the beastly boy. He has a point, the Teacup reasoned. Humans were so easy to read, all one had to do was watch their faces, and listen to their voices, and any appliance would be able to understand them.  
  
Birdie Boy ignored him, buttering some sandwiches. "Go away Beast Boy, I've got to have this done by three"  
  
The green beastie huffed and puffed, but only stormed off. Robin just shook his head, and carried on with his preparations.  
  
Placing the sandwiches on a pretty plate (Watercress, so the teacup guessed. Quite appropriate for afternoon tea) about an hour later, the Birdie Boy lifted the Teacup and one of his brothers onto a tray, leaving them with the plate of sandwiches, a dish of petite-fours, a bowl of sliced peaches, and the teapot.  
  
Going to the cooling rack where he had placed the cake some time before, he lifted it onto a platter, and began to layer on the frosting, adding sugared violets in the center for a pleasant touch.  
  
Watching the strange child put so much effort into the supposed afternoon snack, it occurred to the Teacup that maybe the Raven meant a lot to Birdie Boy.  
  
Placing the cake on the tray, Robin picked it up, and set off down the hall.  
  
They had just walked out of the kitchen when a tall, pretty, orange skinned girl with flowing red hair bounced up to them.  
  
"Robin!" She laughed delightedly, "Did you make these wonderful treats? Who are they for? Oh, they look most delicious!"  
  
The Birdie tried to skirt around the pretty girl, but she kept on asking him questions. Once, long ago, the Teacup remembered being at a very proper affair. There had been many guests, but it had been the lady who owned the set, the one who drank out of him, who had been the most beautiful one. She had been a small, delicate lady, with soft lavender hair that tumbled down in curls, and sad violet eyes. There had been a girl with her, a little quiet one, who looked much like her. He had been enraptured in them both, and was sad when the party was over. For many years now, the Teacup had been waiting to see the woman and the girl again, always sitting, knowing that one day he'd would.  
  
"This is for Raven, Star" The Robin boy said. Blinking in a confused way, the Star girl meekly uttered "Oh," and flew off.  
  
She's upset, the Teacup mused. Maybe the girl had feelings for the boy, and was sad that he did not return them.  
  
Birdie Boy sighed despondently then continued on.  
  
*******************************  
  
Opening a wide, smooth door, the Robin entered a white, calm feeling room. He walked over to a bed, placing the tray on the table provided, and smiled at the girl in it.  
  
The Teacup gasped. It was her! The little girl at the party! He was so happy, that he began to shake.  
  
The girl he remembered looked down at the tray in concern. "Why is the tray rattling?"  
  
Birdie Boy also looked down. "I don't know" Calming itself, the rattling soon stopped. "How strange" Commented the Robin.  
  
Looking over the small feast that had been prepared, Raven (or so the teacup guessed she was), glanced up at the Robin in doubt. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble," She muttered.  
  
Birdie Boy shook his head, taking a seat beside her bed. "It wasn't, not for a friend" He smiled warmly at her, and she looked down, the Teacup seeing a faint blush spread over her cheeks.  
  
They like eachother! Cried the Teacup gleefully. They like eachother! They do, they do, they do!  
  
"Do want some tea?" Asked the Robin. Lifting the teapot he said, "It's rose"  
  
Blackbird nodded, and soon the Teacup was full of warm, scented tea. Picking him up, Birdie Boy passed him to the Raven, their fingers brushing, painting blushes on both their faces.  
  
This is it! The Teacup thought excitedly. Soon they'll have tea parties all the time!  
  
Taking a slip, Raven gave Birdie Boy a small smile. "I don't drink rose that much," She commented. "It was my mother's brand, not mine"  
  
The Teacup sighed in rapture, remembering her beautiful mother. She had been so nice...like sunshine...Glancing up at the Raven, it occurred to him that this one was more, moonlight.  
  
"Don't you like it?" Birdie Boy asked worriedly.  
  
"No, it's fine"  
  
Soon they were chatting lightly, enjoying the food. "So," The Robin started, "You've never told me about your mother, what is she like?"  
  
"What she was like" Raven corrected. Guilt was written all over Birdie Boy's face and he reached over the tray to hold her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't know"  
  
The Blackbird shrugged indifferently, "She's as good as" Bitterly she sighed. "If you must know, I never really knew her. Sometimes she'd come to the temple, but we never bonded"  
  
The Robin nodded in understanding, as the Teacup tried to think happy thoughts, upset that the pretty lady he remembered was so disliked by her little girl. "I never really had long with mine" Birdie Boy said, taking his time. Picking up a pastry and toying with the topping, he looked anywhere but the Raven. "They were killed by some psycho who thought it'd be fun to play with guns" His grip on the pastry tightened, squeezing it completely.  
  
Raven, whose hand was under Birdie Boy's, gave it a light squeeze, and by the looks on both their faces, it was a surprising move.  
  
"Want some cake?" The Robin asked hastily, as the dark girl pulled her hand away. She muttered something that he and the Teacup took as a yes.  
  
Passing her a slice, he cleared his throat. Fiddling with his spoon, the Teacup could see that he was going to say something...entertaining.  
  
"Raven, when you...what I'm trying to say is, that when Jinx had cursed you, and you were...I, I, I-"  
  
"You don't have to say it Robin," She interrupted softly. Birdie Boy's face became even redder. "Yeah, well I just thought, you might...yeah" He stopped, as the Teacup laughed hysterically. Silly human! Couldn't he just say how much he loved her?  
  
Still giggling, the Teacup peeked up at Blackbird, who's expression was even more amusing. Concentrating really hard on her piece of cake, she continued looking down.  
  
Soon they were finished, and the Robin stacked the plates and cups all onto the tray. Standing up he tried to smile, but his embarrassment was obvious.  
  
"I hope you liked it" Even the Teacup could see how awkward Birdie Boy was. About to go, the Raven said, "Thank-you Robin. I...it was very thoughtful" She gave him a real smile, small, but real, and while Birdie Boy was sucking in his breath, the Teacup sighed happily. There was the pretty lady he once knew, right there, in that smile.  
  
The Robin smiled back, forgetting that he had to go and clean up, and the Teacup shirked with happiness. They were in love! They mightn't know it, but it was written all over their faces.  
  
Ahh, the bliss of emotions.  
  
*******************************  
  
Later, as he was being washed, the Teacup wondered if they knew how much the other cared. Looking up at the happy face of Birdie Boy, who was whistling, he thought that maybe they did.  
  
After he was dried and placed back in the cupboard, the Teacup yawned, and began to sleep. Soon he was dreaming of tea parties, the two birds sitting side by side, holding hands and smiling as a little girl with her mother's eyes, and her grandmother's grace, drank out of the littlest Teacup in the set. 


	15. The Road to Hell

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions"  
  
Disclaimer: I...I can't! Don't make me! NOOOOO! I...don't own them! I DON'T OWN THEM!  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 14: The Road to Hell  
  
Raven wasn't allowed out of bed for the next few days. She grew restless, bored with the same white scenery of the Med. lab. Cyborg was always there, checking her stats and keeping her company, but it wasn't the same.  
  
While eating lunch together on the third day Raven had gained consense, Cyborg asked, "So, what's going on between you and Wonder Boy?"  
  
Pea and ham soup sprayed out of Raven's mouth. "W-what?"  
  
"I asked, what's going on between you and Wonder Boy?" He said nonchalantly.  
  
Count to ten, she reminded herself, count to ten. "Nothing"  
  
Cyborg waggled his eyebrows. "Are you sure? That's not the impression I got the other day"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
"Don't play dumb, you're too smart for that"  
  
Turning her nose up at him in an uncharacteristic gesture, Raven sniffed. "There is nothing going on. You have an overactive imagination, no doubt due to those video games you always play"  
  
Cyborg grinned, not believing a word. "Whatever you say, Dark Girl. I know better"  
  
She gave him a filthy look, and would have done more, when the alarm went off.  
  
Robin came racing in, not even panting. "Cyborg, some psycho is laying waste to the entire water front. We have get down there, now!"  
  
"What about me?" Raven asked, hoping that the oncoming fight would be a distraction from her emotions.  
  
"No" Robin said firmly, waiting for Cyborg to finish putting away the bowls. "You stay here. You're not well enough for an attack." He turned to go as Cyborg ran up to him. "We'll be back soon!"  
  
Raven frowned, watching as the door just banged closed. She wasn't an invalid, she shouldn't have to lay here while her friends went and fought.  
  
Giving up, Raven closed her eyes and ran through her mantra, opening up the universe that was her mind.  
  
***************************  
  
Parie stood impatiently by the Tower door, waiting for her imbecile of a twin to catch up. Puffing, Paris dropped the box he'd been carrying by her feet.  
  
"What took you so long? Did you hurt-"  
  
"My foot? No. You try hauling a box of that weight around, and then we'll see who-"  
  
"Is the slow one? Your speed had nothing to do with the box and you know it. You just need more exercise, you lazy pi-"  
  
"I'd appreciate if you didn't insult me, sister darling." Paris squinted up at the letter shaped building. The sun was hidden behind a bunch of gloomy looking clouds, toning down the reflective shine of the glass. "So, the Titans have left their own team member behind, in the false hope that'd she'd be safe" He shook his head, then addressed his sister. "How long will they-"  
  
"Be preoccupied? If Tanker can hold up, I'm guessing, twenty, thirty minutes. At least fifteen. Plenty of time to get in there and-"  
  
"Make sure Trigon gets what he wants" The boy sighed. "If I had a conscience, I'd be experiencing a lot of guilt at the moment" Then he grinned, making Parie think of a wolf. "But I don't, so lets continue our plans"  
  
*****************************  
  
Robin flipped out of the way, as the large, dwarf-like monster that had been squashing cars and people, tried to make a pancake out of him.  
  
"Yo Dopey!" Cyborg yelled, as he climbed up the pile of cars behind the creature and aiming his cannon. The monster turned.  
  
BOOM! The impact of the fall made the whole harbor shake. Tanker didn't move.  
  
"Do you think that's stopped him?" Asked Beast Boy, standing at a cautious distance.  
  
"I doubt it," Robin responded. "A fall like that isn't going to stop a brute like him very long" He faced Starfire, who was eyeing Tanker with pity. "Do you think you'd be able to fly up and keep an eye on him?"  
  
She looked unsure. "I'd rather that I keep my eye in my socket"  
  
Robin sighed. "I mean, would you be able to make sure that he doesn't move?"  
  
Starfire nodded and flew up into the air. "He is not moving, Robin!"  
  
"Beast Boy, turn into a spider and spin a web around him. Make it thick enough to hold him in place"  
  
Just as Beast Boy had finished, Tanker woke up.  
  
"Eh? Urgh! URGH!" He strained against the binding web, grunting with anger.  
  
"Star!" Robin called towards her. "Knock him out with your starbolts!"  
  
The monster tried swinging at Starfire, his pitiful attempts not even coming close to touching her. She dodged him, hurling her starbolts. It didn't take many until, once again he was lying on the ground, out cold.  
  
"Dude, what was with that?" Beast Boy poked the massive creature. He didn't move. "It didn't put up much of a fight"  
  
Cyborg, who had been punching buttons in the built in system in his arm, frowned. "I don't think he was the real threat" Looking up at Robin he added, "In fact, there's a 94.3% chance that him being here was just a distraction"  
  
The Boy Wonder thought for a moment. Why would someone send a mutated version of one of the Seven Dwarfs on a rampaging spree, just to get their attention? Considering where the West End waterfront was...  
  
Robin gasped. "Raven!"  
  
The others just looked at him stupidly.  
  
"Robin, I do not understand. Friend Raven is safe at home. Why did you call her name?"  
  
"No time to explain, Titans, to the Tower!" He raced for the car.  
  
"But what about him?" Beast Boy hollered, pointing to the unconscious Tanker. "We can't just leave him here"  
  
Not even pausing, he barked, "Beast Boy, Starfire, wait here for the police. Cyborg, we need to get to the Tower, fast"  
  
Cyborg jumped into the front seat and started the car. Robin hopped in and then they were drove off.  
  
"Man, Wonder Boy's lost it"  
  
Starfire glanced at Beast Boy sharply. "Do not say such things about Robin! He has not lost anything"  
  
"Oh yeah?" The green boy snapped. "Why is he speeding off to Raven then?" Seeing the hurt on Starfire's face, he tried to calm himself. It wasn't her fault. "Star," He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that"  
  
She shook her head. "No, you are right, dearest friend Beast Boy. Why is he taking such speeds to Raven?" Looking down at the concrete, she sighed. "He has changed. I do not understand him anymore"  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
****************************  
  
"Do mind telling me what's going on?" Pulling up in front of the T-Tower, Cyborg stared at Robin.  
  
"You know all that weird stuff that's been happening lately?" He asked. Cyborg nodded as they stepped out of the car. "Well, who has it been happening to?"  
  
"Raven" Cyborg answered, as they took the back way into the building. "What's your point?"  
  
"Think. We've been called away to the other side of town, leaving Raven by herself. The guy we just took down was too easy. He didn't even put up a real fight"  
  
It was quiet for a few moments, then Cyborg questioned. "You think someone's after Rae?"  
  
Robin nodded, tiptoeing into the lounge room. Seeing that no one was in there, he signaled to Cyborg to follow him down to the Med. Lab.  
  
**********************************  
  
Fighting against the ropes that had been wrapped around her, Raven growled. She sent out a ball of her power, but it just circled around her, in a strange, cocoon shape.  
  
"Like our ropes?" Paris smirked. "They were especially designed for you by your father. And I thought that we-"  
  
"Had problems with our parents." Kicking the empty box that had carried the ropes out of the way, Parie grinned as evilly as her twin. "I bet that right now, you're asking yourself why we did this. Am I right?"  
  
Raven gave her a deadly glare.  
  
"Must be, sister darling. Look at her, why, if she wasn't encased in a force field, I'm positive that we would no longer be standing. Perhaps you should explain what is going-"  
  
"On? Yes, perhaps I should. We're psychics, Raven. The day you came to our school, we saw what would happen if you had had our help, and what would happen if you didn't"  
  
Seeing that Raven was taking in what she said, Parie continued. "Now we have seen what is going to happen regarding your beloved father. One outcome is good, and one outcome is-"  
  
"Bad. Parie and I each see a different version. One is tragic, the other-"  
  
"Is disgustingly happy" Turning to Paris she said, "I believe that is enough. Two of the Titans have just arrived. I suggest that we leave immediately"  
  
Levitating Raven, they were about to leave via the window, when Robin burst in, Cyborg right behind him. "Stop right there, that's Titan property you've got"  
  
Raven groaned as Parie and Paris laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing? Drop Raven now!" Cyborg ordered.  
  
Paris grinned. "Drop her? If you say so" Catapulting Raven out the window, both twins let go of their telepathic hold.  
  
She dropped like a stone.  
  
"RAVEN!" The twins stepped aside and let Robin hurl himself out the window. Falling fast, he whipped out one of his bird-a-rangs and threw it up, the hooks catching on the side of the building and a rope uncoiling from it. Catching up with the free-falling Goth, Robin wrapped his arm around her. Grasping her to him tightly, Robin waited for the pull-up system to kick in. Seconds later, they flew back up.  
  
The twins watched, amused, as Robin pulled Raven in. "Are you ok?" He asked. She looked up at him, a dangerous gleam in her eye. Trying to untie her, he felt an overwhelming relief wash over him. Parie's voice broke in his thoughts.  
  
"Although this nauseating scene of affection is terribly touching, we have to be going. So if you don't mind, we'll take our leave"  
  
And before he could react, Robin was thrown to one side and bound with wire. Hearing a grunting sound, he turned his head and saw Cyborg hanging from the ceiling, gagged. Picking up a squirming Raven and throwing her over his shoulder, Paris winked. "I'll take care of her now"  
  
"Let her go!" Robin yelled angrily. "Let her go now!"  
  
Laughing, the Twins just jumped out the window with Raven in tow. Watching as they did, Robin cried out one more time. "RAVEN!"  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Yo, anyone home?" Walking into the kitchen, Beast Boy glowered. He had a fair idea of where Robin was. Heading to Medical Lab, he fantasized about kicking the Wonder Boy's ass so bad, he wouldn't be able to sit. Starfire flew in then, worried. "They were not in the chamber for bodily functions" She chirped, her normally bright voice upset. "Nor were they on the roof"  
  
"Maybe they're down in the Med. Lab with Raven. Let's go check it out" They made their way down to the medical facility, and opened the door.  
  
Beast Boy stopped short, Starfire gasping behind him, and looked from Cyborg, who was dangling from the ceiling in bed sheets, to Robin, who had been tied to the metal desk. There was no sign of Raven.  
  
"What happened?" He squeaked.  
  
Robin looked at him, and for a moment, Beast Boy saw a piece of the Boy Wonder's mentor, Batman, lurking in him. "They took her," He said in a lethal voice. "And when I find them, they're going to pay"  
  
AN: Thank-you to those of you who reviewed, I loved it! But, really, do you think I would kill Raven off? Really? 


	16. Failing Demons

'Just because somebody doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have' - Author Unknown  
  
Disclaimer: *mumbles* Don't own em. But I do own...MY TRIPLE DECK CHOCOLATE FUDGE CHOCOLATE BLOCK! *Flyingpiggies comes and takes it away* CC: Ok, no more chocolate...sniff, sniff  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 15: Failing Demons  
  
Jumping down from the building roof, Robin landed lightly in a puddle of water. Running down the alleyway, he leapt over anything in his way. He had to find her. Driven by something he didn't know what to name, he kept on going.  
  
Turning a sharp corner, his communicator started beeping.  
  
"What?" He hissed, coming to a stop.  
  
"Robin, whoa, calm down!" Cyborg insisted. "Look, you're gonna have to pull back. We've se-"  
  
"I'm not stopping" Robin interjected coldly. "Not until I find her"  
  
He could hear Cyborg sigh. "Robin, you've been searching all day. We've been searching all day. You've gotta rest, man"  
  
"I'm not stopping"  
  
"We can do this the easy way," Hearing something behind him, Robin turned, and came face to bumper with the T-Ford. "Or, we could do this the hard way"  
  
"What are you going to do?" He asked sarcastically. "Run me over?"  
  
"No, I'm taking you home. You can't win the race if you're running on empty"  
  
The sensible part of Robin whispered treacherously, 'You need to rest. Raven can look after herself'  
  
But what if it was Starfire? Would he have stopped?  
  
'You don't feel that way about Raven. She's just another teammate, another face'  
  
"Come on Wonder Boy," He hadn't even been aware that Cyborg had managed to shepherd him into the T-car.  
  
"But, Raven's still-"  
  
"You won't be able to help her if you drop from exhaustion. Give it a break, I'll take over if you're that worried"  
  
When Cyborg didn't receive a reply after a while, he glanced over at the Boy Wonder. Head dropping, his breathing light, Robin had fallen asleep.  
  
*********************************  
  
Raven shuddered. She was locked in some type of dark void, unsure whether it was a trap of her minds', or reality. Darkness had never disturbed her, she was a creature of it. But there was a feeling in this darkness, something that felt wrong, something that teared at the fabric of her mind and screamed for her to run.  
  
'Why?' Asked a cool, confident voice. 'Why run? You've learned to control the Beast within you. Face your destiny'  
  
She responded telepathically, not finding the voice that talked straight into her mind strange. *It isn't about fighting destiny. It's about now. By controlling who I am, I control the events that are happening around me*  
  
'Wise answer for someone so young'  
  
*In Body maybe. My soul is another matter*  
  
'You are a demon. Why do demons need faith in souls?'  
  
That was a hard one. True, no matter how much she ignored it, Trigon's blood still ran through her veins. For years, she had thought that she was evil. But since she had meet Eclipse, she had seen that your genes didn't determine who you were. *What runs in your blood has nothing to do with your faith*  
  
'Are you trying to tell me you believe in God?' The voice was amused. 'I would not expect that of you, Raven of Azareth'  
  
*My belief of a Soul does not mean I have a belief in one God*  
  
'What do you believe in then?'  
  
What did she believe in? Darkness. Loneliness. But then there was friendship. The kind that made Cyborg stick with Beast Boy, despite the younger boy's Tofu preference. And love. Like the endless kind Starfire showed. The kind that Raven had never felt. Misery. Fear. They could make or break you. *Emotion *  
  
The voice laughed. It wasn't cruel, but it wasn't friendly either. 'Ironic, don't you think? A girl who contains her feelings in fear of her heritage, believing in emotions. Why is that?'  
  
*I cannot explain. It is just a faith, something that carries you through*  
  
'Your friends have a faith in you, yet you disregard their beliefs. You speak of faith, yet you have none'  
  
*No! I do have faith in them. Great faith*  
  
'Then why do they not have your trust? Is that not a form of faith?'  
  
*It is not a matter of trust. I do not wish for them to become entangled in my problems. They do not deserve that*  
  
'But by not telling them, you are taking away their choice because you believe that they will not make the right one. That is a lack of trust'  
  
Raven, growing angry with what the voice was saying, shouted, "Enough! What is the point of this!"  
  
Her shout echoing around her, the voice replied, 'This is what will happen to you once you wake. These are the things that you will need to ask yourself. The wrong answers could lead to your demise'  
  
*Why are you helping me?*  
  
There was a tense silence as Raven waited. His presence fading, he replied, 'Because once, long ago, we knew the answers to those questions'  
  
Then he was gone, and she fell deeper into the void.  
  
****************************  
  
Opening his eyes, Robin blinked groggily. Why was he in his room? Last thing he remembered was Cyborg in the T-Car, talking about Raven...  
  
Pulling himself up from his bed, he clenched his fists angrily. He would find her. He had too. Getting up, he went straight to the computer in the corner of the room, turning it on and waiting for it to warm up.  
  
Those twins who taken her, they had been the ones who had helped them at the H.I.V.E academy. Hacking into the H.I.V.E student files, Robin typed in their names.  
  
He read through their profiles, frowning.  
  
Student Id no.: 005503  
  
Name: Parie Bolle Grade/Age: 16, level A, Class k-9 Profile: A average student, uses her psychic powers to best determine how to undermind the enemy  
  
Student Id no.: 005504  
  
Name: Paris Bolle Grade/Age: 16, level A, Class k-9 Profile: A average student, uses his psychic powers to best determine how to undermind the enemy  
  
'So that's how they knew how to help us' He mused. This made the situation much more difficult. Throwing the wool over a psychic's eyes would be hard enough as it was, but two of them?  
  
Great fun.  
  
He was half way through his shower when a thought occurred to him. Why had they taken Raven? She was powerful, but what would a pair of sixteen-year- old twins want with a sorceress? The question plagued him all the way into the kitchen, where Cyborg and Beast Boy were eating their breakfast quietly.  
  
Sitting down with a bowl of Coco-Pops, Robin fiddled with the spoon. What had marked Raven as an asset to the twins? Her powers? Her knowledge of the Titans databases? Her-  
  
"Robin!" Starfire flew in then, giddy with excitement. "Robin, I have the most exciting discovery to share with you!" She stood beside him, tugging at his sleeves. "Please, you must come immediately!"  
  
"Star," He muttered, "Not now. I'm trying to think"  
  
Starfire stopped her tugging, looking down at him with sad eyes, "But Robin, there is a-"  
  
"Star, we really need to find out where the twins have taken Raven. Can't it wait for a while?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
She stared at them for a moment, then began to shout, her eyes glowing green. "No! This cannot wait!" Green light glowing around her hands, she managed to bully the boys into the lounge room.  
  
"Star? What is this about?" Robin demanded.  
  
"Please don't let this be about mustard" Cyborg muttered under his breath.  
  
Starfire was about to answer when a male voice cut her off.  
  
"My name is Kirkor," The boys stared as a gothic styled boy materialized in front of them. "But you might know me as Wayne"  
  
***********************  
  
Sitting down in the kitchen, Kirkor ("Call me Wayne if you want, it's easier than Kirkor anyway") explained what he knew to the other Titans. "Raven's been kidnapped, right?"  
  
The Titans nodded.  
  
"By a pair of psychic twins?"  
  
They nodded again, and Kirkor sighed. "And let me guess, you have no idea why?"  
  
"What's your point?" Snapped Robin. Kirkor eyed him and shook his head in disbelief. "I have no idea what she sees in you," He muttered. Speaking louder he said, "Raven's being taken to another dimension, in order for Trigon to over take the human in her and use her as his embassy for Earth" He looked at them with emotionless eyes. "You humans believe in evil don't you? Shadows, anger? Trigon is more. He isn't the nightmare, he's the creator"  
  
"What does he want with Raven?" Robin asked, not noticing how the others were silent. Kirkor just watched him, amused. "You're the only one who doesn't know, aren't you?"  
  
"Doesn't know what?" Wonder Boy hissed. He faced the others, his glare deadly. "What don't I know?"  
  
Cyborg glanced at Beast Boy who in turn, darted a quick look at Starfire, biting her lip.  
  
"What don't I know?"  
  
Starfire, with a nudge from Beast Boy, stammered, "W-we were under the impression t-that you knew..."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
Kirkor, undaunted by the murderous tone in the Boy Wonder's voice, stated in a bored voice, "Trigon is Raven's father"  
  
Robin stared at him. "No, that's not true. If it was, that would make Raven a-"  
  
"Demon? Only by half. Her mother was human"  
  
Only half hearing what Kirkor was saying, Robin turned back to the others. "Did you guys know?"  
  
Hanging their heads, they muttered different excuses.  
  
The Boy Wonder looked back at the stranger, everything he had believed about Raven slowly fading. She hadn't trusted him enough to tell him about her father, who he guessed was behind all the recent attacks. He could have helped! Robin didn't care about her heritage, or who her parents were. He cared about...  
  
Dejectedly, he sat down, his eyes looking beyond Kirkor, and out the windows. She didn't trust him.  
  
"Boss man, you never asked her" Cyborg said, "I mean, the only reason BB and I knew was because we went into her mirror"  
  
He looked to Starfire, who held out her hand in comfort. "We were having a bonding experience, in which we shared conferdental information" Ignoring her hand, Robin pulled himself up and glared down at Kirkor. "Wayne, Kirkor, whatever you're name is, tell me one thing. How do we save Raven?" He was still upset with her lack of trust, but they were teammates, nothing more. Yes, he told himself firmly, just teammates.  
  
The other boy just looked at him, his face impassive. "You kill her"  
  
AN: hahahahahahaha...I think you get the point... 


	17. Stalking Light

Disclaimer: Let's learn our ABC's! A, is for, Absolutely not! B, is for, Bummer, but no! C is for, Chocolate is great!  
  
Get the picture? I don't own Teen Titans, although, at this point of time, I'd settle as the coffee maker.  
  
Flyingpiggies: I'd say that the chocoholics anonymous was a success, don't you? Never seen so many ducks in the one place. But, alas, carried away I am! Why haven't you up-dated? Keep it up any longer, and I'm afraid that my broom will have to have a few words with you.  
  
Writerofthefuture: Here it is! The next chapter! I'm flattered I'm on your faves, I really am!  
  
Anime-catdagon: Still miss Eclipse? I'll see what I can do...As for the twins...keep an eye out for those two...  
  
Raven A. Star: I continued  
  
Lotus Cat: Ay maccarena! I love that dance!  
  
Psymon: You think the last chapters were bad? What and see what's coming up –Eats Easter eggs-  
  
To those who've reviewed: Happy Easter! Joy! Happiness! Chocolate glore! I've been dying for this week since Christmas! And it's here! Yay!!! *Showers the readers with Caramello Koalas and Cadbury Easter eggs that look like real eggs inside* Yum, I love them!!!  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 16: Stalking Light  
  
Robin jumped up from the seat, seething. "Kill her? What kind of an answer is that?"  
  
Cyborg slammed his fists against the table, while Beast Boy growled and transformed into a squid, wrapping a tentacle around Kirkor, who just sighed and waited to be released.  
  
"I do not understand how killing our friend will save her," Starfire claimed. Her hands began to glow green. "But you have stirred my righteous anger"  
  
"How do we know you're not working for Trigon?" Robin asked, his anger showing. Kirkor gave him an incredulous look. "I knew Raven as well. I've known her much longer than you can even imagine. Do not insult me like that ever again. Now release me, and I'll finish what I was going to say" He stared coldly at his green captor, who unraveled his hold. "As I was saying, Raven's been taken to her father's lair to be converted to The Stalking Lights, a...club, of sorts, for demons under Trigon's rule"  
  
"How do we prevent her from being converted?" Even though he'd been telling himself that friendship was all there was between them, Robin's heart was speeding up with everything Kirkor said.  
  
"You can't. By the time you locate her whereabouts, and actually arrive there, she wouldn't be Raven. Just an empty shell housing her father's hatred for all living things. The only way you can possibly respect your former friendship with her now, is by preventing her from destroying the one thing she worked to protect"  
  
"No. There has to be another way" Not knowing why his voice was so desperate, or why his heart was jerking in the painful way it did, the Boy Wonder held onto the one thing he could.  
  
Hope.  
  
"There is no other way" Kirkor knew that Batman's protegé would put up a fight. But as Times guardian, and Raven's chosen Guide, he had to make this youth understand that the universe didn't always swing your way. "You are the leader of a team. You should understand, that as a leader, you have to make sacrifices in order to save the majority. Raven is that sacrifice, now all you have to do is make it"  
  
Through his fury and grief, the rational (Backstabbing more like it) part of his mind whispered, 'He's right. Don't let the team suffer for one member. Better one than all'  
  
It was interesting to see how the boy's misery played about on his face, Kirkor reflected. It was obvious that the choice between the one want, and the several needs, was an unpleasant conflict.  
  
"Are you certain that there is no other way to save Raven from such an end?" Starfire was delicate in her question, throwing the Boy Wonder concerned looks.  
  
Kirkor was too amused that this new twist in the tale to bother in answering the girl. Here, right in front of him, was the typical love triangle found between adolescence teens with the right amount of hormones. He had existed almost as long as the forces of Good and Evil had, and not once had he come across a group as contrary as the Teen Titans. Raven had been different. She was a force like himself, born between two worlds and uncertain to the path that life would take, forced to live thousands of lives under the same curse each time. Raven, the one that these children knew as their silent and slightly creepy friend, was just a faint shadow of the one he had loved. While he had been working as the waiter from the Dead End, Kirkor managed to bond with her, gain her trust. His cover of a smitten teenage boy had proved invaluable, though at times he had wondered if the feelings were real. It had been many lives, many other partners, but there was still something from the love torn boy he had once lived as, lingering in his now immortal form.  
  
"Yo, Freaky bringer of bad news, are you sure that we have to kill Raven?" The large, humanoid boy's voice brought him out from his reverie. He had surveyed the group's reactions to his previous statement, making a clear revelation in his mind, that they knew shit all.  
  
"Yes. It will be the only way to save all humanity, as it is known, from Trigon's reign. As unpleasant as it is for all of you, you must set aside your memories and treat her as the enemy"  
  
Starfire's eyes began to water, and she excused herself, diving for the box of tissues in the living room. Beast Boy just stared after her, taking in what had been made painfully clear: They were going to kill Raven. He glanced up at Cyborg who was shaking his head, muttering about evil snots who thought they knew best. Then, he faced Robin, whose mind and heart were still doing battle.  
  
He knew what he had to say.  
  
"Guys," He cleared his throat, which was squeezing tightly, matching the anguish he felt at having to make the decision. He was fourteen. No other kid his age would ever have to say what he was about to.  
  
"Guys, we have to do this, we have to save the world. Even if it means we have to kill one of our own" He gave a choked cry. "We're superheroes, not teenagers"  
  
*************************  
  
"You have been a most troublesome offspring for Him. More so than the brat Eclipse, with his fancy manners and smooth tongue. You will be punished accordingly" The cross, short man who was scolding Raven for every breath she had ever taken, stopped, and glared at her. "I told him, the moment the whore of a woman went to the temple with those meddlesome priestesses, that you would be a disappointment. I said, right then and there, that all those thoughts of control and purity would corrupt you, but did He listen? Noooo, called me an old fool, He did! Then sent me to baby-sit a bunch of unwholesome misfits! That's gratitude, I tell you! Who was there when He took the Incas? Me! That's who! His right hand man I was!"  
  
Raven tried to block out the strange, whiny voice of her captor, but his ramblings about how Trigon ignored him, crawled under her skin, melting into her subconscious and making the anger in her rise. "Shut-up" She hissed in the uncanny demonic version of her voice. "Before I blast you back to last Thursday"  
  
The little man didn't even blink. In fact, he began to grin. "About time! It took you long enough, that's for sure!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raven demanded, her voice and thoughts once again working simultaneously. What had just happened? Had that been her?  
  
"You will not address your teacher in such a manner!" He reprimanded. "What should have been said was, 'What is your speaking trying to inform me about, Mr. Tootsie?'. Not the entirely rude, 'What are you talking about?'. Am I clear?"  
  
'This is a nightmare' Raven told herself, not caring for the school like structure she was in. 'I am in a horrible, horrible vision created by my father to wrap my mind into believing that there is no hope'  
  
"Are you listening Miss Arazath? Write me an essay on the art of being an attentive student. 2000 words, minimum"  
  
She just stared at him blankly, dumbfounded.  
  
"3000, just for the disrespectful look"  
  
***************************  
  
Kirkor wondered aimlessly, his feet exploring. Coming to a door, he could feel a familiar aura surrounding it. Smiling slightly, he paused. So, he had beaten him to her.  
  
Continuing on, Kirkor wondered if the Titans could really be trusted to destroy Raven. He knew about their past missions. Standing by their leader even though he had gone over to the enemy he had sworn to hunt down. Going after the Tamaren despite her protests. Yes, these children had a habit of not listening to reason.  
  
Hearing the faint sound of meowing, the entity of Time stopped by a closet. Opening the door, he smiled down at the black cat that was sitting patiently under all the coats and shoes that had never been used.  
  
"Hello Nightwing. Long time no see"  
  
******************************  
  
"What is the one thing that every heiress of the Darkness should know?" Mr. Tootsie quizzed for the hundredth time.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
The short man threw his hands up in the air, exaggerating his frustration. "Why must I be cursed with such a stupid child! O great master! Why must she be the one to carry on the magnificent line of the Ones of Dark! Why?"  
  
He sighed loudly and glared at Raven, who had just watched his loud dramatics. "You!" Mr. Tootsie pointed a pudgy, short finger at her, his eyes narrowed. "Are to go to the Almighty's chambers and greet him! Go, Now!" Raven was jerked up from her seat and flung out the door.  
  
"Be gone from my sight, child! Be gone, and do not come back till you have been trained as the proper Lady of the Shadows!" With her unwanted tutor's voice ringing in her ears, Raven was pulled down the empty hall.  
  
*****************************  
  
"How do we know we can trust this Keycor dude anyway?" Beast Boy asked the others, who had assembled back in the kitchen while Kirkor was exploring. "For all we know, he could be a zombie in disguise, making us believe that Raven's evil so he can lure her with him to the underground zombie cave were they eat brai-"  
  
"BB, this ain't the time for joking around" Cyborg scolded. "We don't know whether Rae's chucked an Anikin and gone over to the dark side or what"  
  
"Cyborg is right, Beast Boy," Starfire said gently. She looked over at Robin, who was sitting with his head in his hands. "This is not a matter that should be used for the purpose of laughing. Raven is our friend. We cannot make the wrong choice"  
  
"Unless she comes at us with a legion of demons, I'm not going to hurt her"  
  
The others turned to Robin, surprised. He was facing them, his eyes glowing. "She's still Raven, and if there's anyway that she can be saved without being hurt, then I'll take it"  
  
Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "Yep, I'm up for that"  
  
Smiling, Starfire exclaimed, "Yes! I as well!"  
  
The three of them waited for Cyborg's reaction. He just stood there, his face angry.  
  
"Cy?" Robin asked, his whole body tense.  
  
His large metallic friend looked down at him. "She helped me with my Baby, of course I'm in"  
  
Robin smiled grimly.  
  
"How do we locate her?" Starfire inquired in a concerned voice. Robin was about to answer, when Kirkor cool voice cut through.  
  
"If you really want to know, go to Hell"  
  
******************************  
  
Raven snarled at the demon who called himself her father. Trigon's four yellow eyes all stared down at her, summing up what he saw. "You are shorter than what I expected, Daughter"  
  
"Don't call me that" She hissed. Anger at the creature who was the cause for all her suffering burst from the dam she had built around it. "I am nothing like you. Nothing"  
  
"That is what Eclipse said to me when we first met" Trigon boomed, his voice bored. "But in the end he was"  
  
White-hot rage like nothing she had ever felt ran through her. It was blinding, making Raven want only one thing.  
  
Her father's death.  
  
Forgetting that she could not use her powers in this domain, she chanted her mantra, making the room rumble with the pure emotion that was rolling off her. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"  
  
Trigon just watched as Raven's eyes began to glow a deep red. This is what he had wanted to stir, the deep burning hatred that had been compressed by living in the mortal world. The very air around the girl felt violent and raw, a dangerous weapon to anyone who would be foolish enough to get in her way.  
  
Yes, she was the right choice as his heir. The perfect choice.  
  
Concentrating on his own powers, Trigon's influence seeped into her mind, twisting her thoughts and taking control of her actions. Clapping her hands to her head, Raven yelled, "I will not let you win!" She fought desperately, slowly losing.  
  
Just before Trigon gained total control, she sent out one last wave of power, all her hope and love for her friends going into it, knocking him off his feet.  
  
When he stood up again, he looked down at his daughter.  
  
Floating a few feet off the black marble floor, was Raven, glowing with a dark light. She was wearing a black cloak that fanned out behind her on an invisible breeze, flapping as though it was a pair of cynical wings.  
  
"Father," She purred in a twisted echo of all her emotions talking. "Is this how you greet your long lost daughter?" Her red eyes gleamed wickedly as she touched down on the floor lightly. "I have finally gained total control of all her personas, and are ready to serve you, O Master" She bowed low.  
  
"Straighten, Daughter. It is not fitting for a Princess of Darkness to bow" Doing as she was told, the now evil Raven waited. "I have only one request of you, before we take Earth"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Destroy the Teen Titans"  
  
**********************************  
  
Kirkor gasped, feeling the intense evil that was making it's way to Earth. Teleporting to the communal living space where the teens were, he hissed at them to get up.  
  
"Dude! What's your problem?" Beast Boy yelled after Kirkor had ripped out his controller, making him lose the game he was playing while they waited for Raven to show herself.  
  
"She is coming!" Kirkor hissed again, pulling Cyborg from his seat. "And trust me, this is not going to be a social call!"  
  
"So, Raven has finally failed in her plight of goodness" Starfire whispered sadly. The boys paused in their bickering. "Yes, Starfire. Raven has failed" Kirkor replied, his voice for once losing it's cool tone and ringing with pain. "But what is done is done. You must go stop her now, before any more lives are lost"  
  
Robin, gripping his bo-staff tightly, asked in an emotionless voice, "Were is she?"  
  
Kirkor closed his eyes, visions swamping him. Not opening them he muttered, "The Bridge. She's waiting by the Jump City Bridge"  
  
Facing the group, Robin pushed aside the part of him that was crying, kicking and screaming, and simply said, "She's the enemy now. Any sign of Raven triumphing- well, do anything you can to prevent her from doing so. Anything" 


	18. The Lady of the Shadows

'...The people, the focus.

The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to settle.

Die young and save yourself.

They take all the taste out.

It used to be the reason that we're even, now it's choking me up.

Die young and save yourself...'  
  
-'Sic Transit Gloria; Glory Fades', Brand New  
  
Disclaimer: Children, children, children. Don't you listen? I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, would I be here writing these stories? I wouldn't? Oh, you're such a good boy Johnny! Yes, you can go to the toilet. What? You've already gone? But I haven't seen you leave the classroom-oh.  
  
AN: OMG! I am so sorry that I haven't up-dated any sooner, but this chapter has been a real pain in my ass. I've re-written it about... seven times. I'm still not happy with it, but at least it gives me an opening for the next chapter.  
  
To all you reviewers: Wow, you guy sooo rule. I love each and every one of you, and because of that I'll send you all chocolately hugs! Kisses!  
  
P.S.: Keep an eye out in the next chapter, I'll do shout outs then.  
  
Following Shadows-Chapter 17: The Lady of the Shadows  
  
Robin just looked out the window of the T-Car, not really seeing the scenery.  
  
This was it. They were actually going to it. They were going to kill her.  
  
Raven.  
  
He couldn't help but feel like he was betraying her, like he was condemning his friend to her death. It was much more than that feeling he got whenever he thought about her instead of thinking about Starfire. More than the excitement, more than the guilt.  
  
It was pain.  
  
Starfire gave a small sigh, and reached for his hand. He didn't pull away, because if truth be told, he needed the comfort. Just because he'd begun to... like someone else, didn't mean that Star still wasn't his best friend.  
  
He glanced over at Beast Boy, who was leaning against the glass, utter misery written all over his face. When it came to the younger, greener boy, Robin wasn't sure how to act. It was clear now that there was some sort of, "war" going on between them, and it was even more obvious that they were both battling for Raven.  
  
There was a cough from the front, and Robin turned to see Kirkor looking at him expectantly in the mirror.  
  
"Cheer up," He commented simply. "It's not going to be that bad"  
  
All the Titans, both the three in the back, and the one driving, blinked at him.  
  
"Dude, tell me you didn't just say what I think you said" Beast Boy's eyes were as round as saucers.  
  
Suddenly Robin grabbed Kirkor's collar, pulling him close. "We're on our way to kill our friend, and you're asking us to cheer up? Are you insane, or just suicidal?" He hissed, his eyes narrowing behind his mask.  
  
"Neither," Kirkor replied calmly. Wrenching himself from Robin's tight grip he continued, "I am trying to make you understand, Raven isn't Raven anymore"  
  
Sitting back in his seat, his eyes grew dark. "She's the Lady of the Shadows"  
  
"Lady of the Shadows?" Starfire asked, Robin's edgy silence scaring her. "It is a name that reminds me of a folk tale from my planet, used in scaring young children into behaving"  
  
"As she should" Kirkor muttered.  
  
Cyborg snorted, hearing his last remark. "Are you tryin' to tell me that Rae's been turned into some psycho bed time story?"  
  
The immortal laughed hollowly. "She isn't the bed time story," He paused and waited, making sure that the others could hear his next remark.  
  
"She's the nightmare that comes after it"  
  
Hearing the screams from the people in the car that she had just thrown off the bridge, the Lady of the Shadows smiled.  
  
At first, when she had begun to annihilate everyone and everything on this piece of scrap metal called a bridge, the false her, the one that wanted to stop Father, had put up a fight. The Lady won in the end, but for a moment, she had doubted the plans of Father. That feeling had past though, and now, all that was left, was hatred.  
  
Throwing a mini-van off, she smiled again. She loved this job.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
Turning, her smile grew into a smirk. So they had come. The one who had spoken was a boy, cute in a squeaky clean, do-no-wrong kind of way, decked out in red, green and yellow spandex. His black, spiky hair was whipping around in the wind, giving her the strange urge to smooth it back.  
  
"Robin," She purred. "How good of you to join me. I was just getting warmed up. Why don't we..." She glanced at the other Titans, and grinned maliciously. "Get down to business?"  
  
Robin gritted his teeth, making sure he had his Bo Staff on the ready.  
  
Kirkor stepped up, placing a hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder. "Wait," He muttered, his dark eyes on Raven. "I have an old score to settle first" Speaking louder he said, "So, Lady. Now you are faced with the same choice. Come with me quietly, or be defeated by the Teen Titans"  
  
The Lady laughed. "I see you haven't changed, have you Kinky? Still trying to stop the inevitable, still trying to convince yourself that you were right"  
  
"You're not going to win this time. You and your father will be destroyed"  
  
Red eyes narrowed, she hissed, "That's what you think" Throwing her black- clad hand up; and then down in a commanding sweep, she threw the Titans against the poles; pinning them there with a few unsuspecting cars.  
  
The Lady faced Kirkor, her eyes a pure fire of hatred. "I will destroy these Titans, and then I will destroy you!"  
  
"Let them go" Kirkor ordered calmly, black hair whipping around his face. "These children have done nothing to you, or Trigon"  
  
For a moment, she looked interested, then her face twisted back into an ugly sneer. "No. This entire city will be nothing but bloody bones by the time I am finished. A pile of rotting corpses, the 'Teen Titans' included" She threw a bus full of young, kindergarten kids next, their little voices rocking the vehicle as it fell.  
  
Starfire gave a strangled cry, and tried to push the VW that pinned her down, off her body. "Raven! That was not a nice thing to do! Oh, how could you?" Green eyes huge, Starfire pleaded at her old friend.  
  
The Lady snorted. "I'm not a nice girl" As if to prove her point, Raven sent another carload of people to their watery graves, watching the emotional alien with a smirk.  
  
Levitating above the ground, Kirkor's pale face showed nothing. He held out his hand, and a ball of burning black energy formed at the tips. "Stop this, Lady. Stop this before even the Gods won't be able to help you"  
  
Floating level with him, she spat, "And what will you do? Singe my robes? You could not defeat me before, and you will not defeat me now" Gathering her own energy, she attacked.  
  
The purple beams just crackled around Kirkor, who stood as calm as ever. When the force faded, he raised his glowing hand. "I am not the boy you broke, Lady. Your inability to allow life has made the Forces angry, and I am here to make sure that your punishment is dealt"  
  
"Learnt some new tricks, I see" Swaying to a tune only heard by her, The Lady asked, "If you're so strong, Kinky, then why are they here?" She pointedly stared at the Titans, making each one except Robin, flinch.  
  
"Simply to serve as plan A" Detached, Kirkor ignored their outcries. "As they seem to be too emotionally attached to be of use, I will take you down myself"  
  
"Kirkor!" Robin yelled angrily. "You lied to us!"  
  
"No, I didn't. You were going to be the ones to cull her, but you've all expressed too much affection for the enemy. I cannot allow the Lady to bring her reign of terror to this world"  
  
Something of Raven flickered in the Lady's red eyes, then it was gone. "Tsk, tsk, Kinky. That wasn't very nice. At least when I ruin peoples lives, I tend just to kill them"  
  
"Very amusing, to be sure" Kirkor muttered dryly, his globe of power glowing stronger. "But I'll have the last laugh" There was a whirlwind of black smoke, and suddenly the Lady found she couldn't move. "Kinky-"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Losing his cool exterior, Kirkor's own eyes glowed brightly, the energy ball at his fingers practically exploding with the infusion of extra power.  
  
Almost playfully, she said, "But Kinky, I thought you-"  
  
With a strangled cry, Kirkor flung the ever-growing orb at the bound demon, catching her-and the Titans-off guard. Too slow to react, the Lady was struck down, the extreme power tearing into her body.  
  
Her cries shook the entire bridge.  
  
There weren't many things in Robin's life that had ever had a real impact on him. Fighting crime, stopping evil and returning justice was what he felt he could do to prove that his parents hadn't died in vain.  
  
But seeing his friend, his teammate, be hit by raw energy, made his mind go numb. The sound of her screaming, made his heart burn with pain.  
  
So, watching as Kirkor's power slowly killed his... his... friend, he did the only thing that came to his mind.  
  
He screamed.  
  
It wasn't a yell of outrage, a cry of pain, it was more.  
  
It was agony, hatred, loss, everything miserable that he'd ever felt, everything that had made him want to break down and never return.  
  
Every feeling that he'd betrayed her when he could have helped, every regret that he had never told Raven that he had liked her.  
  
That he had loved her.  
  
Cyborg, who had been pinned next to Wonder Boy by the same van, shuddered when Robin began to cry out his grief. It wasn't a name, or a curse, just a wail of haunting anguish. The hairs on the back of the Afro-American's neck stood up as Robin's scream reached the point of heartbreak.  
  
This was so screwed up.  
  
Kirkor said nothing. He couldn't. He was an immortal, a entity of Time. Reacting to the boy's grief would be pointless. He was young, mortal. The handsome leader of the Teen Titans would forget soon enough. He wouldn't have to live until the world stopped spinning, with the memories of a dead life.  
  
With the feelings of a dead love.  
  
He didn't know why he had attacked, maybe... maybe, hearing her call him by the old, old pet name, had brought back too much pain.  
  
Curling his fist into a tight ball, Kirkor tried to remain detached. That was over. He had succeeded in his present mission, and would go on to the next knowing that he had done his job well.  
  
But the boy still screamed.  
  
Beast Boy closed his eyes as Raven-Lady of the Shadows-whoever she was disappeared in a flash of black light. She was gone, They'd done it.  
  
He opened his eyes to find that his sight had gone blurry. What...? Did the flash do this?  
  
Feeling something-wet roll down his cheek, he realized he was crying.  
  
He was crying. Really crying.  
  
There were no jokes, no laughter. Just water running down his face.  
  
She was gone.  
  
All Raven felt was pain. White-blinding, mind-burning pain. Something was happening, something bad.  
  
Was she dying?  
  
She had to be. Nothing could survive with this pain. Nothing, not even Trigon's influence.  
  
At least she'd be free.  
  
'Not yet, daughter' Trigon's voice dripped into her ear, adding to the agony. 'I will defeat these Earth scum. No creature of Time will stop what I have been working towards all these years. No group of dirty children either. Come, we have work to do'  
  
A flash of black light engulfed her, and it was all she could do not to cry out as she was taken back to Trigon's lair.  
  
Kirkor yelled out as the Lady disappeared. Trigon had interfered and taken her back to his dimension.  
  
Bastard.  
  
At least her disappearance stopped the boy's screaming.  
  
Robin ended his cry on a choked out sob. What had happened? Did... did Raven die? Why wasn't she there?  
  
The cars that had pinned them to the side of the bridge's railing moved away, returning to their right sides. Looking at all the damage, the Titans felt only one thing.  
  
Defeat.  
  
Starfire walked over to Kirkor, and placed a delicate hand on his hunched shoulder. Trying to ignore her tears, she whispered, "You have done your job. Please, leave us"  
  
Kirkor turned his unfathomable eyes towards her. "My job has barely begun"  
  
The Titans returned to their tower later that night. They had been hours on that bridge, trying to fix what they could and calm the motorists. Now all they wanted to do was crash. All of them were exhausted; both mentally and physically, and to add salt to the wound, none of knew if they really had won.  
  
Cyborg flopped down on the couch, to tired to even charge. Beast Boy had long gone; he'd turned into an owl and flown away as soon as they had returned to the Tower. Hearing quiet sobs coming from the kitchen, Cyborg sighed. There was Starfire, but where was Robin?  
  
Just then there was a series of crashes coming from down the hall, making Cyborg wince in pity for the appliances that were being used as a convenient vent for Robin's anger. Was this how they were going to be? Was this all they were going to do; spend the rest of their days grieving?  
  
Seeing a paper backed novel lying on the chair beside him, Cyborg reached over and picked it up. "'The Sixteenth Mirror'" He murmured, reading the title. Opening it, he frowned, seeing Beast Boy's messy scrawl and Raven's neat print alongside it. "'To Raven,'" He read. "'Hope you like, BB'" His eyebrows flew up at the sight of Beast Boy's stick figure drawing of a bird. "Nice one, BB"  
  
Forcing himself to get up, Cyborg made up his mind. To the part-robot, part- human teen, the possibility of Raven coming back was a faint one. And while it hurt, he knew that the only way any of them could recover from this, was if they wiped away all traces of their former friend.  
  
Robin slid to the floor with a muffled thump, feeling blank. Nothing could be the same again. How could it? The team was falling apart, and he had lost every belief that he had ever had.  
  
The door opened, and he looked up at Cyborg's shadowy figure.  
  
"What?" He asked thickly, not caring that he was a wreck.  
  
"Brought ya comfort in the form of a Caramel Heaven" Throwing a block of chocolate at the Boy Wonder's head, Cyborg fidgeted. "Rob man, I think... I think..." He took a deep breath. "We have to clean out Dark Girl's room"  
  
Robin blinked, then it hit him. "_No_"  
  
"But, Robin-"  
  
"No!" Somehow finding the energy, Robin sprang from the floor, fists curling. "No one goes near her room!"  
  
"Rob-"  
  
"That is an order" He hissed, pressing himself so close that he was now nose to nose with Cyborg.  
  
Giving up with patience, the humanoid picked up the shorter boy by his collar. "Look man, be realistic. She ain't coming back. I know it hurts, but face it. We have to move on, for her. She wouldn't want us to spend the rest of our lives mourning"  
  
Placing Robin back on his feet, Cyborg waited.  
  
The Boy Wonder gave a shuddering breath, and silently, began to cry.  
  
Next chapter: My Dad's gone crazy!


	19. Following Shadows

'..._Of this I know, of this I see; _

_All those things I cannot be._

_Two paths to choose, the choice to be done,_

_Which is it to be? The Moon or the Sun?_

_Despair or Happiness?_

_Laughter or Tears?_

_In this choice, lie my fears_...'

-'Following Shadows', Me

Disclaimer: Well... I have about enough cash in my account to pay for a packet of chips... that tell you anything?

Well I'm back! Not that happy with this one but then again I like my writing. I apologize if this is too reminiscent of a certain episode, but you'll deal.

**Eveeee90:** It's ok, Raven's not dead, calm down...=p

**Defafaeth Mechqua:** =p

**gackt anime gurl:** Yes, candy is good! As for Raven coming back... Please don't hit me!

**BlackShadou:** Awww... that was soooo nice! I won't let it!

**Blue Fire Krazed:** I love you too. =D

**Dark Weezing:** But I liked Johnny! Ah well...

**Black Syaoran:** Well, I hope it has the ending you imaged... one more chapter, then we'll see, won't we?

**DarkWolfBlade:** Want some tissues? =P

**Erica X Lea:** You know, you're the only one that's asked me that. Ah well, keep reading then you'll see!

**NavynBabyBlueSuedeShoes:** I'm flattered, Babe. =p By the way, thanks for the pick up lines, I have a surprise for you when I finally post up KOTTT. =D

**Flyingpiggies:** Kirkor sends his love to Kitchen appliances and Co., and wants to know if they would like to join his Cult for World Domination (It's actually MY cult, but that's characters for you: Always taking the credit).

**Lady Lire SnowStorm:** Wow, thanks. Like I said before, I really don't like my work much, but if people enjoy it, I'm always happy!

**idoliar:** Thanks for the chocoies! Hope you like this chapter!

Thank you to the others that reviewed, sorry I didn't say hi, but I still love you all! Hope you like this one, and remember: **Vote 1: WORLD DOMINATION!**

This one's for **AnimeCatdagon**, because she loves Eclipse so much. =D

Following Shadows-Chapter 18: Following Shadows

"You will obey me"

"I will obey you" Raven muttered, her will to fight gone.

They had forgotten about her. All of them. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy... Robin. Trigon had shown her... they had already packed away her things, and were cleaning out her room. She had even heard them talking.

'The sooner we can forget about this, the better' 

She hadn't even been gone a day, and they already wanted to get rid of her memory.

Trigon had sensed her despair, and moved in, saying that all humans were the same and she should join him. "The Darkness is in you," He reasoned. "Why fight destiny?"

Who was she to argue with reason?

"You will follow my command"

"I will follow your command" 

So far, the initiation ceremony was doing well. The Stalking Lights were there, her Father's many demons, and the ever so wonderful Mr. Tootsie, who was standing by her father's side, beaming proudly. "My best student," She heard him say to his neighbour, a tall grey demon. "Topped class, she did"

"You will fight by my side, as the Lady of the Shadows" 

"I will fight by your side"

Trigon paused, and the fire before him burned higher. "And finally, you will one day rule as the Queen of the Dark, ensuring terror to all who oppose you"

"I will take your place faithfully, Father"

"Now stepped forward into the Flames of Rebirth, Daughter, and truly join us"

Raven did so, not caring what happened. Her fate was set. The flames flared up around her, giving the desolate teen a new lease of life. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad. In fact, the idea of taking over the world made Raven smile in anticipation.

'Raven, fight it!' What? What was that? 'I know you can do it, you've battled him for years, don't give up now!' The last of the old Raven paused, remembering the voice. Someone called... 

Eclipse.

No, it couldn't be. Eclipse was dead. He was killed. Murdered... 

By Trigon.

'_Come on, sis. Don't disappoint me. I know you can do this. You're too good for these losers, just like you're too good for that Dead End waiter' _

Dead End waiter? Oh, that's right... Wayne, wasn't it? 

'_Beat Trigon's ass. You could so do it, just like you could so kiss Wonder Boy silly. Hang on, scratch that, DON'T kiss Wonder Boy. You might catch Perfectionitis' _

The corners of Raven's mouth twitched. Wonder Boy... that was Robin. Her leader.

Her friend.

Why would she want to kiss him?

'_That's what I was asking myself, actually, but hey, there's no accounting for taste. You can't help it if you're in love with Mr. Squeaky Clean, any more than I can help being charming' _

In... love? Was she in love with... Robin?

It dawned on Raven as her memories, her real memories came back. Christmas, Nightwing, the New Years Eve dance, Jinx's curse, that ridiculous tea party...

She was in love with Robin, and she hadn't even noticed.

Eclipse's voice was shrewd. _'Took you long enough, didn't it?' _

'Shut-up, Eclipse'

Somewhere behind her, came a laugh. _'Now there's the girl I left behind. So whatcha gonna do now? Flatten Trigon's court till there's no one left standing? Take out Mr. Tootsie first, if you please. He made me write more essays then I can remember, then he had the nerve to call me a brat! Go on, squash him good' _

Raven frowned. 'The goal is to stop Trigon from ruining any more lives, not to carry out personal vandettas'

'_Meanie. Just because you're a teacher's pet!' _

'I am not! You probably didn't study hard-' Raven stopped, remembering where she was. Eclipse was dead, she shouldn't be arguing like this.

'_I'm not dead. Not in the way you're thinking. Besides, you really think I'd let a minor detail like the fact I've croaked it get in the way of annoying you?' _

Raven still wasn't convinced.

'_Think of it this way, if you want to get all poetic. I'm kinda like a... urgh, I hate this flowery stuff... Guardian Angel. Just without the gay harp' _

'How do I fight? How do I defeat him?'

'_Turn his court against him. Make his own subjects hate him. Spread a lie. You'll be surprised how quick it'll start once word gets round.'_

'And then?'

She heard him sigh impatiently. _'While the rest of his followers are tackling each other, get him by himself. He'll be weak, since he depends on the court's ability to co-operate. From there it should be a smooth ride' _

"Daughter!" Trigon's voice boomed through the flames, bored. "Are you ready to step out as the Lady of the Shadows?"

Dimly, Raven was aware that she replied.

'_You're going to be a tad bit disorientated, but after you step out of the flames you should be yourself. If you want to fool Trigon, just act like... you know... and he shouldn't suspect a thing' _

'And what becomes of you?'

'_I'll play like a good boy and just keep watch' _Even though she couldn't see him, Raven could feel him smiling. _'But I ain't promising anything, if things get tough, I'm gonna jump right in there, ghost or no'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beast Boy figured the cloak in his hands sadly.

The task of cleaning out Raven's room had fallen to him and Cyborg, since Robin couldn't bring himself to take a step in there, and Starfire wanted to make her pudding of sadness.

Carefully placing a stack of books into a box nearby, Cyborg shook his head. "Can you believe how many books she had? Look at this, Edgar Allan Pooh, or Poe-however you say it, Shakespeare, Anne Rice... _J.K. Rowling_? Imagine that, Dark Girl actually reads Harry Pothead... K. Parr, something about Wicca... Didn't know Rae was a witch" He glanced up at Beast Boy, who hadn't been listening.

"Why are we doing this?" The smaller, greener boy asked suddenly, his hold on the cloak tightening. "Why do you want to get rid of her?"

Nudging the now full box of books aside, Cyborg just said, "I don't wanna get rid of her. I just don't think she'd appreciate us wasting our time in cryin' over something that can't be changed" He picked up the handheld mirror Raven had kept for meditation and sighed sadly. It brought back a lot of memories. "She wasn't like that, short stuff, and you know it. She wouldn't want us to let it ruin what we're fightin' for"

Beast Boy was still for a moment then dropped the cloak into the box. "I know. And I won't let it"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ducking as a blue-skinned demon went flying past her, Raven grimaced. Everywhere she looked, monsters and creatures of various nature were pounding each other into the ground. And all because she had said to one gullible looking minion, "Trigon is looking for new help"

_Trigon is looking for new help_. That had been all. _Trigon is looking for new help. _How under paid were these... people?

'That is not the point' Scolding herself, she weaved through a tumble of fighters. 'You are looking for Trigon, not sympathizing with his followers'

An unpleasantly familiar voice droned at Raven's left. "You know, if our father caught us trying to stir up his empire, he wouldn't be very-"

"Happy. But then again, sister dear, that _is_ the reason we-"

"Killed him. Yes, I suppose you have a point"

Not amused, Raven muttered, "Parie and Paris. How typical"

Both twins beamed, acting as though they had just been reunited with an old friend. "Come now, Raven dear," Paris mocked, his eyes gleaming. "You can not still be upset about our abducting you from your home and bringing-"

"You to your hated father's abode, can you?" Finished Parie, a cunning look all over her face. "I say, that's awfully immature, especially for someone with your-"

"Bloodline. Why not make up to daddykins, wait till his not looking, then bump him off? That's-"

"What we did! And let me tell you, it was the best thing that ever happened!"

"You two are sick," Raven muttered tightly, glancing around her as she did. "And when I get out of here, I swear I'm going to hunt you down and subject you to every nightmare you've ever had, until you go crazy. Now, _move out of my way_"

"Well, why wait?" Paris asked seriously, he and his sister wearing twin expressions.

"Because, I have to go find Trigon" Giving the pair the evil eye, she moved forward, expecting them to stop her. Instead, they parted, and bowed down to her.

"Good luck, Raven." Paris started, smiling in his creepy way. "I really wouldn't mind seeing-"

"You having fun, for once" Finished Parie, who's own smile was just as creepy.

Raven, too stunned to reply, watched as the grinning twins teleported out of the hall.

That, was the _scariest_ thing she had ever seen, including Beast Boy's tofu surprise.

Beast Boy... No, she couldn't think about the others now, she had to find Trigon.

And destroy him for once and for all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Robin?" Flying over to his side, Starfire tentevly held out a bowl of evil-looking gray goo. "I know it will not bring back friend Raven-"Here she began to choke up. "But I wish to mourn her as is traditional on my home planet"

Robin looked down at the bowl in his friend's hands, then up at her grief-stricken face. She was hurting too, he remembered. He wasn't the only one who cared that Raven had... died.

But he was the only one who had... loved her.

"Star," Robin started, figuring it was now or never. "Star, I can't do this. I can't do us"

Staring at him with shadowed eyes, Starfire said nothing. She knew this would happen. She had seen what was going on, and when she didn't understand it, Beast Boy had been more than happy to explain it.

Robin was not hers anymore. And watching as his pain tightened his face and made him unrecognizable to her, she realized he never would be again.

"I... I don't know how to say this, Star, but... I'm... I was... I..."

"I know, dearest friend Robin," Starfire said quietly, looking out over the rooftop where the two teens were. "You have shared feelings with Raven... and no longer wish to share any with me"

Fiercely, Robin turned to her and grabbed her hands tight in his. "I do! You are the most wonderful, amazing person I have ever met, and I mean that! I love you, but I don't... _love_ you"

Starfire looked into his eyes, and saw his misery, but somewhere in there, she could see the truth of what he said.

Smiling slightly despite the hurt, she said in her most understanding tone, "At least we are to remain friends. I am happy with that"

"Best friends" Robin said firmly. And the smile he gave back made her feel just that little bit better.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raven made her way down the dark corridor connecting to the Hall she had just been in. She had a feeling that Trigon was down here, and that he was waiting for her.

Soon, each step became harder to take, and Raven was soon fighting the urge to turn tail and run.

She must be close if this was happening.

"So, you have deserted the chance to join me, Offspring" Came Trigon's voice, surrounding Raven in the darkness.

"I'd call it more of a curse," She spat back, standing still.

There was a deep rumble, and then suddenly the hall flared up with a burning red light, illuminating the tall, foreboding demon that was her father. "If you will not join me, then I _will_ destroy you"

Gathering up her power, Raven just gave a grim smile. "Let's go"

Trigon smirked, then, without warning, brought his hand up and swung it down, a ball of fire heading straight for Raven. Instinctively, Raven flew up, barely escaping with a singed cloak. Surrounding herself with a force field, she reached into every corner of her mind, calling up her emotions.

'_What do you want?'_

'I need your help'

'_Why?'_

'I need to destroy Trigon'

'_We've only ever fought his representation; the real one must be more difficult' _

'I know, but we have to try, for the others'

It was if all her other selves were thinking this over. Raven could feel them remembering, both the good and the bad.

'..._From the day I designed her, I knew she was gonna be special. And I worked so hard...' _

'..._Wakey, wakey! Tofu eggs and bakey!...'_

'... _I did not know we were meant to bring shovels...'_

'..._Raven, are you ok?'_

Starting to buckle under the strain of having to deflect Trigon's shots, Raven yelled, "Hurry up!"

There was a moment of sudden silence, then all her emotions, all the shadows of her, said, _'Hold on'_

Raven could feel the various emotions as they poured into her, Happiness, Timidness, Bravery, Intelligence... Anger... they were flowing through her, melting into her veins...

Colours flicked around her, pink, grey, green, yellow, orange, red... but there was a new one. It glittered around her, sparkling in a way the others weren't.

It was a soft, lilac colour, shimmering with blues.

Before she could define it's meaning, the collective powers hit her, and Raven's shield broke.

Here was Trigon's chance to be rid of the pesky offspring that had fought him all the way. With a quick flick of his hand, Trigon sent another fireball towards her, expecting Raven to be too weak to send up another field in time.

Instead, just before it hit her, Raven lifted her arms, and stretched them out, catching the ball with a flash of white light.

Trigon frowned as his weapon evaporated, frazzling out as it touched Raven's power.

Where did she get such strength?

Lifting her head, Raven smirked, her power forming a sword of light in her right hand. Bringing it up over her head, she spat, "This is for my mother" Then she brought it down quickly, slashing Trigon's chest.

The demon roared, trying to collect his own power. Making his own sword, a large, red blade, he swung at her, nicking her leg.

Raven snarled, then returned the blow, slicing Trigon in the shoulder. "That was for Eclipse"

Before Trigon could recover, she brought the fiery, white sword up again, then back down, yelling, "And this is for everyone who've you made suffer!"

Trigon screamed as the blade cut through him, the feelings for her friends, and the emotions for every one of his victims giving her power fuel. There was a blinding flash of red light, then everything was thrown into darkness.

Raven landed on the ground, panting as her powers faded. She couldn't feel the evil anymore, couldn't feel the shadows.

It was over. It was finally over.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kirkor bolted up from his seat, every nerve in his body tight. Beside him, Nightwing, Raven's cat, stretched, not noticing a thing.

Dark eyes wondering over the harbor, Kirkor could feel someone drawing nearer to the Titan's tower.

"This can't be good," He muttered. Picking Nightwing up, he muttered, "Come on, let's go warn the kids"

Then, he closed his eyes, and disappeared.

:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:

AN: Oh no, what's going to happen? Just as Raven's finally won, will her nightmare come true? Will Robbie be the one to kill her? Will the others ever eat Star's pudding? And what about Eclipse? Heehee, guess what? You're just going to have to read the next (and FINAL!) Chapter! Gasp! It's kind of sad, being only one chapter off, this was my first story and I don't really want to let it go... oh well, I can always write others! =P

Live long and prosper! (I HATE Star Trek... is that where it's from?)


End file.
